Why Would You Want Me?
by NowQuietlyDreaming
Summary: Sakura is a normal ninja, she's on the same team as her best friend and life is going great. Or not. Turns out she has a crush on her best friends older brother. Follow Haruno Sakura as she weaves her way through obstacles to try and get the man of her dreams. NaruSaku Now being revamped!
1. Prologue

"Give it back! Get back here!" I yelled as I gave chase. Ino was staying the night at my house, as was tradition every two weeks, provided that either of us weren't on a mission. My mom was out of the village on a business trip, otherwise she'd be yelling at us to stop shouting.

"Not until I bust it open!" She shouted.

"Piggy, give me back my diary!" She couldn't find out what I had written down in there, my life would be over! Wait, maybe there'd be a chance that I could escape to a foreign country, reinvent myself, maybe even become a cross dresser! No, that wouldn't work, what guy in there right mind would have pink hair? I could dye it! …Wait, no, it'd cost to much for the upkeep… *thwack!* I lost my train of thought as I ran straight into the wall, causing me to fall backwards and land in a pink and red heap on the floor.

"Never, Forehead!" She shouted as she somehow managed to get the keeper of my darkest secrets open. Now how'd she manage that? I shot up off of the floor and made a mad dash to get my diary away from my best friend. Right before I could grab the accursed book she pulled it away, causing me to grab onto thin air and face plant on the floor. I heard a gasp fill the air behind me, making my stomach drop and my heart turn to ice. "I knew it! I knew it!" she said happily, turning to me with a haughty expression. Why do things like this happen to me? Did I do something irredeemable in a past life or is it because my luck is just that awful? Well, perhaps I should start from the beginning, maybe then you'll understand why I'm absolutely horrified that she just read my diary!

Okay, first of all, Ino and I have been best friends since we were three and she defended me from the bullies in the park. Before she'd come along and done that, I'd been a lonely child, an outcast, the freak with the large forehead. Second, I have been in head over heels in love with her older brother since I figured out that boys don't have cooties. Ino's always suspected it, but her suspicions have never been confirmed. Until now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with him?!" she accused, wearing her patented you-will-tell-me-everything-or-else look on her face. "After all of the years of me asking you, why didn't you tell me you love my brother?" I got up off of the floor and flopped onto the couch with a sigh. I crossed my arms across my chest, blowing hair out of my eyes, knowing I was in for it now.

Suddenly she squealed and jumped up onto the couch, landing on her hands and knees, facing me with a wide-eyed look on her face. I plastered myself as tightly against the arm of the old floral-print couch, trying to put as much distance between myself and the deadly little piggy. I didn't know which was more terrifying, Ino when she was angry or Ino when she wanted to know something. "Since when have you felt this way about him? And more importantly, why my brother? I just wish you would have told me sooner! I can't wait to try to set you two up! I mean it's gross cause he's my brother, but once you two get married, we'll be actual sisters! And- "

"Ino! Wait!" I shouted at her. "I can't date your brother, let alone get married to him!"

She frowned in confusion, "Why not?"

I stared at her like she was insane. I was beginning to wonder if she was. "Because!"

She stared at me like I was stupid. "Because isn't an answer, Sakura! Don't even try to pull that with me right now!"

I slapped my forehead. "Because he can't be interested in me Ino!"

She glared at me, "And why not? I mean, I know my brother is an idiot, but any guy would have to have an IQ of two not to want to date you, and I'm pretty sure his is at least five!"

I glared right back at her, "He is not an idiot! He can be incredibly obtuse at times, but he is anything but an idiot! And he can't be interested in me 'cause; One, he's a Jonin, two, he's four years older, three, he's so sweet and nice to everyone, four, he's funny, five, he's flippin' hott and sexy, and, and he has these muscles and his abs…" I trailed off, probably drooling.

"Sakura!"

"Huh...? Oh! And why would someone like that want anyone like me? I mean, I'm only a Chuunin, I'm sixteen, half of the people I know are afraid of me and/or hate my guts, I'm not funny at all, and I have pink hair and no curves! And since I know what he'll say, we might as well just forget about it!"

She glared at me again. "Sakura, none of that matters! He won't care if you're a Chuunin or if you're sixteen, if he likes you, he wont care about that! Besides, what do age and rank matter? I'm pretty sure he's not afraid of you or your temper. Yes, you are funny! And…" she got up off of the couch, pulling me up with her and turning me around. She pulled my extremely loose nightshirt tight around me. "…You say you don't have curves, then what are these? There the curves you hide behind all of your baggy clothes! And I don't know why you hide behind them, you're a knock out! You need more confidence in yourself!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" she yelled at me, I think this was the first time I was actually truly afraid of Ino. "If my brother doesn't see how amazing you are, then he's more of an idiot than I thought!"

"Wait, you're going to tell him?!" I blanched, turning to face her. This was not good, not good at all!

She glared at me again. "No, of course not! We're going to make him fall for you, if he hasn't already!" She said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You heard me! We're going to show him just how awesome you are, Haruno Sakura! And after we're through with him, he isn't gonna know what hit him!" She let me go, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically and asked, "And how do you know that this is going to work, Piggy?"

She stopped the clapping/jumping thing to glare at me, "'Cause I'm the master of relationships and I know this is going to work! If I didn't think this was going to have at least a seventy-five percent chance of working, then I wouldn't bother. But with my romantic expertise and your awesomeness this is sure to work!" She said flippantly with an evil smirk on her face. I wouldn't have been surprised if thunder and lightning had gone off in the background.

"How are we even going to pull this off?" I asked, flopping back down onto the couch and burying my head in my hands. I knew that when it came to things like this, especially when it came to me, there was no stopping Ino.

I couldn't see her, but I'm pretty sure she'd given me another evil smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulder, just as she often does when she's planning something. "You'll see, Forehead, trust me! Once we're through, Namikaze Naruto will not know what hit him!"

I continued to sit there, bemoaning my fate, praying to any and every deity I could think of to get me out of this mess.

* * *

Looks to me like Sakura is in for it, huh? Does anyone else think Ino is a little insane/scary in this chapter? If you do, then I agree… xD If you have any questions, ask me and I'll try to answer them if I can without giving spoilers! And any grammatical mistakes that are made while they're talking are probably made on purpose. Hope you enjoyed it!

~Kassy


	2. Of Diabolical Plots and Shopping Sprees

"So Ino, what are we supposed to do?" I asked meekly as we sat across from each other on the lavender colored carpet in the middle of my room. It was around mid morning the next day and Ino thought now would be a good time to plot.

"Well. The first step to catching a boy is looking good." She said.

"Ino! If you're going to make me go through with your insane scheme then I at least want him to like me for me!" I said in indignation, freaking out on the inside. I'd never in a million years be able to seduce Naruto, if that was in fact what she planned on having me do.

"He will! But usually the first thing a guy notices is a girls looks and you're also forgetting that your body is a part of you Forehead!"

"So… that means…?" I inquired, not liking where I was sure this was headed.

"That means no more baggy clothes for Forehead!" She said in exasperation. "We need to let the world—and more importantly Naruto—know that you have curves!"

"Why, Ino? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, holding my head in my hands.

"Because you're my best friend and I want to see you happy. You've been in love with him for forever and I know being with him will make you, both of you, happy. Trust me, some day soon you'll thank me."

I ignored her rare show of deep compassion, not wanting to acknowledge what her show of emotion meant. "Thank you? For what, ruining my life? I'm happy just being able to be around him Piggy. If he figures out what you're trying to do, he's not going to want to be around me at all anymore!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Chillax, Billboard Brow!" She said, slipping back into her usual demeanor. I silently thanked whomever was listening, an Ino too emotionally invested in this is not what I needed. I'd need to find some way to divert her attention so she'd hopefully forget about this. Although her rare show of affection was my clue that that would probably not be happening I still needed to try. "I spent all last night planning this out! Now, first things first, we need to get you some new clothes!"

I inwardly jumped for joy, seems she'd forgotten one tiny detail. "Where am I going to get the money for new clothes, especially with how many outfits you're going to want me to buy? I can't afford to buy that many clothes and still afford food and other things when you drag me out places. Besides, I need to save up just in case the money my Mom gave me for food runs out early. I don't know how long her business trip is going to last this time and I don't want to starve!"

She stared at me like I was stupid, "You do realize that you can just come over to may place and eat. You know Mom and Dad never mind having you over, plus Mom wants you to come over more, you know that! She's constantly nagging at me, 'Sakura's all cooped up in that house, she shouldn't be there alone all the time while Rei's away! Is she eating right? Does she have enough food?' Nag, nag, nag! She worries about you! And so does Dad and Naruto! And so do I!" She said, glaring at me. I knew they sort of worried, but damn! She then pulled out her wallet. "Consider this a donation to our operation."

I stared at the wallet in horror. "No! No way, Piggy! I'm not taking your money!"

Her glare only got worse. "Yes. You are."

"No! That's not even your money to spend! That's your dad's!" I told her, trying to put off what was probably the inevitable.

"I called my dad this morning and told him what we're doing! He said it was okay!"

"You what?! You told your dad! Piggy!" I shouted in shock, wondering both how the hell she got her dad to agree ad how the hell I was going to get out of this now.

"Oh, chillax, Forehead! I didn't tell him it was about Naruto, I just told him that I was taking you shopping!"

My eyes widened in shock, he must really be worried... "How... wonderful…" I said lamely as Ino got up.

"Now Forehead, let's get out of here and do what I do best!" She said happily.

"What's that, huh? Torturing me?" I grumbled as she helped pull me to my feet, causing her to laugh.

"Yup, now let's go!"

* * *

"So, let's see, how about this one?" I saw the lime green shirt Ino was holding in her hands and had to blink a few times. Lime's not one of my favorite colors and this one was particularly bright.

"Uhh, I don't think so, Piggy." I said as I scrunched my nose. "You know I'm not a big fan of lime. Can we go back to my house now? Please?" Ino had dragged me to shop after shop. I wouldn't have minded normally, but Ino was making me try on nearly everything in sight!

"I suppose we have enough clothes for everyday. But, we can't go back to your house until after we find you a new outfit for when you're on missions and training! And it'll need to be something practical, for missions, but it'll also need to make you look terrific in front of Naruto! Hmm…" She started to browse through the racks of clothing.

"Hey, Piggy, what if I told you I had an outfit at my house?" I asked her. I didn't want to wear the outfit, but I wanted to go home even more, so if this is what it took then I'd just have to deal with it. Besides, she'd probably end up buying me something ten times worse, anyway.

She looked up from the dark purple skirt in her hand. "Is it baggy?"

I sighed, "No." In fact, it was just the opposite. I'd have to thank Temari for buying it for me, I'd owe her big time now. The thing had just been sitting in the back of my closet where I'd thought it would never see the light of day again, seeing as I'd thought it would be rude to just throw it out. Temari'd never let me live it down if she saw me wearing it. 'You're gonna need it someday!' What, is she psychic or something?

"Well why didn't you say something sooner!" Ino said as she dragged me to the counter to pay for the clothes. She then loaded me down with half the bags. "If you're just making this up as an excuse to go back home, Sakura, then I'm dragging you back out here for another two hours of shopping!"

"I'm not lying Piggy!" I growled, trying to glare daggers at her back without dropping my bags.

* * *

"This'll work, this'll definitely work." Ino said to herself, while nodding her head, as she looked at the monstrosity in my arms. "Now go put it on!" She said as she shoved me into my bathroom, throwing the outfit in after me before slamming the door shut.

"Why me?" I asked the ceiling, dreading putting the thing on. I took my baggy shirt and pants off before putting the other clothes on as slowly as I could. I was kind of shocked that they weren't all that uncomfortable, considering how tight they were compared to my normal attire. I then shoved my feet into my boots, not daring to look at my reflection. I stuck my head out of the door. "Do I have to?" I whined, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, now get your butt out here! And stop it with the whining, woman! You think Naruto's gonna want to hear that?" Ino ordered. I sighed, knowing she was right as I came out from behind the door.

I stood there in my pants, high heeled boots, and sleeveless turtleneck that showed my midriff, all black and skintight. I walked over to the bed, trying not loose my balance and kill myself. I knew the boots would take some getting used to and would miss my sandals. I picked up the jacket that I had left there, musing to myself that this piece of the outfit was probably the only part I liked. It was quite unique in that it tricked you into thinking it was just the continuation of the sleeves of my turtleneck, when in reality the sleeves were attached to what looked to be a loose, red vest that ended at about two inches above the pants. The red vest had my mother's clan symbol (a white hollow circle) on the back. This had actually been especially thoughtful of Temari and I found myself wondering exactly why I hadn't at least worn the jacket before as I absentmindedly strapped my weapons pouch around my right thigh and pulled on my new fingerless gloves. I then grabbed a hair-tie from my bedside table and pulled my waist-length hair into a ponytail at the base of my neck, leaving my bangs loose as I usually did.

I turned to Ino and saw her beaming at me. "Sakura, you look amazing! Why haven't you ever worn this – wait, no, don't answer that. Now where's your hitai-ate?"

"Right here," I said as I walked over to my desk, Ino following me. I picked it up and I started to tie my forehead protector around my head, but Ino stopped me.

"Come here and give me that." She ordered, so I turned around, confused, and she took the forehead protector from me. "Try keeping it like this." she said, while tying it for me. I looked down and saw she'd tied it diagonally across my waist, where the right side of the 'belt' rested at the top of my hip and then it ended at the bottom of my left hip, the Konoha symbol gleaming proudly in the front.

"Are you sure I look okay Ino?" I asked nervously.

She merely smiled at me and said, "This is definitely going to work."

We both walked over to my bed and sat, "So, what am I supposed to do when he gets back from his mission oh wise love guru?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well if this were certain other situations I would tell you to ignore him." She said, bluntly.

"What, why?" I asked in confusion, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Basically, guys want what they can not have, so normally you'd just ignore him, flirt with other guys, and soon he'd be putty in your hands." She shrugged.

"You're right. He doesn't have feelings for me, so why would he be jealous?" I asked.

"Shut up Forehead, you don't know that for sure! But yes, that would be a fatal mistake, and your relationship would have been over before it began!" She said, eyes wide.

"Over dramatic much, Piggy?" I said and then started laughing, followed by Ino.

As soon as our laughter died down, Ino said, "Okay, so here's what we're going to do. You are going to gradually start to talk to him more, and I, well, I'll be your wing girl. I'll be talking about you gradually more and more. It'll be an assault on two fronts! He won't stand a chance and he wont see it coming!"

"Are you sure that's going to work?" I asked, still nervous about this entire thing.

"Oh, relax Sakura! This is just phase two."

* * *

So this is revamped Chapter 2 of Why Would You Want Me? The others will be out shortly! I hope you all like the changes made and that it reads better.

~Kassy


	3. Of Hawks and Rubber Chickens

*Tap, Tap, Tap* I heard somewhere through the haze of sleep. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. It felt like I'd only gotten about an hours sleep so far, and I was still dead tired. *Tap, Tap, Tap* 'Will someone stop that annoying tapping noise?' I asked myself. I vaguely realized somewhere in the back of my mind that the tapping was coming from my window. *Tap, Tap, Tap* I groaned again and rolled off of my bed, landing face down on the floor. I pushed myself up a bit with my hands and noticed that I wasn't up of the floor quite high enough to see my clock, so I grabbed my bedside table and pulled myself up a bit so that I was eye level with the glowing numbers. I haphazardly brushed my wild pink hair from my eyes with the hand that wasn't supporting me, (half of it having fallen out of its braid from all of the tossing and turning I had done while asleep) so that I could see the clock better. I blinked, I squinted, trying to make out the numbers, before my eyes registered that the blazing red lights of the clock read five a.m. *Tap, Tap, Tap* I heard again. I turned my head, my eyes slowly traveling across the moonlit floor and up to the window. 'A messenger hawk?' I asked myself as I picked myself up off of the floor. 'Why would I be getting a mission right now? Do I have hospital duty?' I mused sleepily as I began my dangerous trek towards the window, stumbling over various items I had been to lazy to pick up last night (You never know what's going to be in my floor. One time, I tripped over a rubber chicken… I don't even know how it got there… I don't even own a rubber chicken!)

I finally reached the window and proceeded to unlatch and open it to let in the hawk. It flew the few feet to my desk where it perched itself, its eyes stared at me while moonlight reflected off of the leaf headband tied around its neck. I walked over to it slowly, proceeded to stroke its feathered head a few times and then unfastened the scroll from the harness it had on. It took that as his cue to leave and spread its wings and flew back out the window. I looked over the rolled up scroll I was holding lightly in my hand, 'who could it be from?' I wondered to myself. I flipped on the lamp sitting on my bedside table, blinking at the sudden brightness. I turned the scroll over in my hands and discovered that its seal had the symbol of Konoha Hospital. I broke the seal and slowly unrolled the scroll.

Haruno-san:

Tsunade-sama has noticed the lack of vacation time you have been taking, both at the hospital and in your duties as a ninja. You have not taken the recommended amount of vacation days in the last few years. Since it is required by law that ninja—especially med-nin—take a certain amount of vacation time each year to make sure that every ninja doesn't wear themselves out with constant missions. Therefore, you are from this moment forth sentenced to mandatory vacation until Tsunade-sama deems fit for you to return to your duties.

Sincerely,

The Medical Team of Konoha Hospital

I stared down at the letter in shock trying to wrap my brain around the words that were written on the scroll. It was like my mind couldn't process them, or wouldn't. "Wh- How can they do this to me?" I screeched indignantly. "How can they put me on mandatory vacation? I have SO taken the recommended amount of vacation days! Tsunade-shishou is going to get an earful!" I snarled to myself as I crushed the seemingly innocent scroll in my fist and stomped out the door of my room, slamming it as I went. I walked back into my room. "You have to get dressed first, idiot!" I ground the words out through my teeth, feeling stupid. I still had my pajamas on and my hair was a mess, no way was I going in like this! I'd be laughed out of Shishou's office. Irritated, I threw my closet door open, my irritation only increasing when upon closer look I remembered the previous days' shopping spree. Most, if not all of my old clothes were gone, replaced with newer things. I grabbed something at random. "Might as well take a shower before I go..." I grumbled, heading for my dresser and depositing my shirt on the bed. I pulled open a drawer and pulled out a random pair of jeans. I closed the drawer with my hip as I tossed the jeans behind me onto the bed, then I slid open my underwear drawer. I glared at my new bras and underwear, wishing I had my old comfy cotton sports bras and briefs, before pulling out a matching set of frilly who-knows-what.

I made my way towards my bathroom, setting my bra and underwear with my top and jeans. I grabbed a towel and placed it on the counter before starting the water, making it nice and hot.

I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. I allowed myself to forget about the scroll for a bit and just let myself relax and my mind wander. I hummed some random tune as I lathered shampoo in my hair. I started singing off-key as I rinsed my hair and started to wash the rest of myself. I soon found myself thinking about Naruto, wondering if he'd like the transformation or if he'd think I was a big phoney. Would he even notice? I glared at the wall as I told myself to shut up and stop worrying about it. I tried to keep my mind blank as I rinsed off. I turned off the shower, stepped out, and started to roughly towel myself off. I was angry again, but this time at myself.

With my body now dry I wrapped my damp hair in the towel and walked back into my room. I put on my matching set before looking at myself in my full length mirror. I stared at my reflection, wondering what others would see... What Naruto would see. I couldn't see myself as sexy, all I saw was a skinny flat thing in frilly blue under-things. Not sexy at all. Why couldn't I look like Ino or Temari? They were both gorgeous and here I was a walking cotton-candy stick! I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see my reflection anymore. I grabbed my shirt and pants, pulling them on and then grabbing a pair of shoes that I hoped matched.

Glancing around my room, I found my hairbrush near my door. I picked it up and took the towel off of my head. I then proceeded to try and tame the beast that is my hair. Once I'd finished I glanced at the clock. A quarter to six, not bad. Then I glanced at the ground again, noticing the scroll and reminding me why I was up so early and pissed off in the first place. Growling, I scooped up the scroll before marching towards the door. I made my way down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and made sure I locked up before I left the house.

* * *

Third Chapter is here, with more on the way! Until next update (hope you enjoyed this one),

~Kassy


	4. Of Vacations and Changes

I barged through the doors to Tsunade's office in the hospital. I didn't care if she'd want to skin me alive for barging in at an ungodly hour, it was her own damned fault for sending me that message so early in the morning! "Tsunade!" I barked, glaring daggers at my superior.

She put down the paper that she was looking at. "Yes, Sakura?" She asked calmly, giving me an expectant look. My eye twitched at how calm she was being.

"How can you do this?!" I asked, waving the crumpled scroll around wildly in the air to emphasize my point.

"You need to rest before you collapse from exhaustion or hurt one of your patients so I put you on mandatory vacation so you would have time to rest. I can not allow either of those scenarios to happen." My eye twitched again. I opened my mouth to argue. "And no amount of yelling is going to make me put you back on duty, so just drop it and enjoy your vacation."

"Bu-"

"Sakura, enough. I will not budge on this. Now as for more important matters… I hear Naruto gets back today." She said, smirking. "It's about time you told him how you feel. I'm sure Minato would enjoy having grandchildren, as I'm also sure you'd both enjoy the process of creating them." Well, that shut me up. I could feel fire as it stretched up my neck and onto my cheeks, forming a blush.

"Shishou!" I shushed, causing Tsunade to laugh.

"Relax Sakura, I'm only joking. But I see you're finally trying to get his attention at least." She said seriously. Tsunade-Shishou was probably one of the only people who actually knew about my feelings for Naruto. She'd managed to work it out on her own. How she did it, I will never know. Unless I'm just that easy to read?

"Wha…?" I asked in confusion.

"Your clothes…" She said, looking at me like she was wondering where my brain had gone.

I slapped my forehead, dragging it down my face. "The clothes aren't MY fault, blame Ino!" I said, my eye twitching again. I should really get that checked.

Tsunade arched her eyebrow, presumably in slight shock. "So now Ino knows?"

"Yes, she dragged it out of me! Now the scheming little piggy has somehow gotten it into her head that we're perfect for each other, or something to that effect, and now her goal in life is to get Naruto and I together! I can't talk her out of it, trust me, I've tried and I don't know what to do!" I said in a rush and collapsed into a chair opposite Tsunade.

"Maybe she's right and at least she got you out of your shell a little bit." She said with a smile. "You need to stop hiding yourself Sakura, it's not good for you!"

I buried my face into my hands, and said, voice muffled, "This is never going to work! He has no interest in me, at least not in that way, and he never will! Why would HE want someone like ME?"

"Because, underneath the tough exterior you are an extraordinary person, one that anyone would be lucky to have. You need more confidence in yourself Sakura." She said seriously.

"I still say it will NEVER work, not in a million years…"

"Keep telling yourself that, Sakura…"

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Have you ever thought that you might just be afraid of what could happen if it does work out?" She implored.

"No! I'd love to be with him…" I said in a small, quiet voice. "I just know that he'll never be interested in me that way. And if he ever finds out how I feel… I don't want to lose him, Shishou…" And then, I broke down into tears.

* * *

Later that day, in another part of town…

* * *

"I see you and your team have completed your mission successfully, albeit a bit recklessly…" I gulped.

"Ehhehehe, well, you see…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Save it, Naruto. You're lucky this mission didn't require stealth. You need to stop being so reckless, you endangered your team."

"But Dad…! The mission-"

"But noting, Naruto!" My father said, causing me to sigh.

"But if it wasn't for my quick thinking, Sasuke or Sai would have been seriously injured, and the mission would have failed!" I said in one breath, trying to get it out before Dad could interrupt me again.

He raised his eyebrow. "Is this true?" He directed the question to the two temes behind me.

"What Kit says is true, amazingly enough." I stared down at Kyuubi in shock, since when has he ever jumped to my defense?

"Well then, I will get the details from you later Kyuubi, I have paperwork to fill out now. Now since you all haven't had sufficient vacation time, you four have the next week or so off." He paused and seemed to reconsider, "Unless something urgent comes up, that is."

"But-"

"No buts, Naruto, you've earned it, you are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand. Sasuke and Sai moved towards the door.

"Teme, you tell him we need to be out there!" I shouted over my shoulder to Sauske.

"Hn." Was the only response I got as he disappeared through the door. Bastard.

"But- ugh, fine! You tell him Sai!" I turned to him for support only to see that he'd already disappeared. "Traitors, both of you!" I turned and looked down at Kyuubi, pleading. He knew I had to be out there on missions!

"Sorry Kit, but I'm with Pops over here. I could use a little R&R."

Frustrated, I turned to my father. "Alright then Dad, just send me out on a few solo missions or something. I could use the experience!"

"No, son."

"But Dad, I-"

"Naruto," he began in a patient tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to much damn paperwork to listen to your whining right now, so unless you want me to extend that week into a month you will stop complaining and get out of my office so I can get back to my work."

"Yes, sir!" I exclaimed, and ran out of the office as fast as I could, stumbling a little along the way. No WAY was I going without missions for a whole month! I might be able to handle a week (if I was lucky), but there was no way in hell that I could survive a whole month! That would be like a day without ramen!

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as I caught up with him.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Dad threatened to extend our vacation if I didn't stop complaining…" I grumbled, sulking.

"Hn." I glared at him.

"You bastard, I could knock your damned block off-"

"Naruto!" I heard just as something slammed into me.

I grunted in surprise and looked down, only to see a head of blonde hair. "Hey, Ino." I said hugging her back. "How have you been?" I asked, prepared for her to launch into one of her long rambles.

"Oh, fine." She waved a hand in dismissal.

I raised my eyebrow, knowing something was up. I love my sister dearly, but she can get extremely carried away sometimes, and her not rambling about a weeks worth of gossip scares me and/or puts me on edge. Now all I have to do is figure out what she's up to. "That's good." I said smiling.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked me.

"Great! Those idiots didn't know what hit them! I totally kicked their sorry-" I noticed Ino's attention suddenly shift and an evil grin spread across her face. Huh?

"Oi, Sakura! Over here!"

* * *

"Oi, Sakura! Over here!" As soon as I had heard that, I knew I'd been spotted. Why me? Honestly, I'm a good person! Err, most of the time… I'd been minding my own business, when who do I see outside of the Hokage's office? Why, my wonderful best friend: Ino! And who is she talking to? You guessed it! Her older brother, the love of my life, Namikaze Naruto with his summon, Kyuubi! Does the universe hate me or something? Well, as soon as my mind registered what, or rather who I was seeing, I instantly turned on my heel and tried to bolt. But, unfortunately for me (and because I am now just about fully convinced that the universe does in fact have it out for me), my plan blew up in my face when Ino spotted me. Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later, although I would have preferred for it to have been later. Well, I might as well get this over with. So I begrudgingly turned back around and placed a smile on my face. I sent a wave to Ino and proceeded to walk over to her, Kyuubi, and… Naruto. Can I just ask why someone up there can't just do me a favor and strike me with lightning or something? Please?

"Hi Ino!" I said cheerfully, I hope she knows that she is so, so dead later! "Hi Kyuubi! Naruto!" I looked up at him (he stood a head taller than me) and all he did was stare. "Err, Naruto, are you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Um, yea, I just- Did you do something with, uh... your...?" He asked, looking at me.

"Ino took me shopping." I said, curling a lock of long, pink hair around my finger. I then realized I'd forgotten to pull it back. He nodded in understanding and pitty.

"Ahh, Ino, why'd you have to go and torture poor Sakura-chan?! You know she hates it when you drag her shopping with you!" He exclaimed, turning to Ino. Or where Ino was just standing. Yep, she's dead. "Hey where'd Ino go?!" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. He looks so cute when he gets that confused look! Although, he's done it less often as he's gotten older… (insert mental pout here)

"I don't know Naruto, she was just here a minute ago." I replied, knowing exactly why she'd disappeared.

"Oh, well!" He sighed in exasperation (sometimes it's hard to believe he's twenty-three, but then again, sometimes our age difference is painfully obvious). "So, what have you been up to?" He asked, now focusing intently on me. I tried to quell the growing knots that always appear in my stomach when that endless sea of blue is directed towards me. It should be illegal to have eyes that blue, or to have that kind of an effect on someone for that matter.

"Besides being tortured by one of Ino's insane shopping sprees?" I asked. "Well, Tsunade-shishou has me on mandatory vacation until further notice…" I said, pouting.

"I know what you mean, Dad gave me a weeks vacation as a 'reward' for my success on the mission." he seemed to wilt at the thought. I smiled.

"Well, at least your vacation is only a week, I don't know how long mine is going to be!"

He grinned at me. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I forgot about that!" He paused for a second, and then said, "Wait a minute! I just remembered, I've gotta get going, or Mom's going to kill me! She had something important that she wanted to talk to me about after I got back!" He exclaimed. I grinned, that's the scatterbrain I know!

"Okay, see you Naruto! Bye Kyuubi!" I said, and I reached down and patted Kyuubi's head. When I stood up I was shocked when I felt arms wrap around me. I melted into a pile of goo as soon as it dawned on me what was going on. He was hugging me! He held me to him for a few seconds (of heaven), before he let go.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! You look great!" He said as he turned around and waved to me as he ran, in a hurry to go see Kushina.

I stood there blushing like a nincompoop for who knows how long, only two things running through my head: he hugged me… It's not like he hasn't hugged me before, it's just that this time I wasn't really… expecting it. And he said I looked great! Then one though crossed my mind that knocked me out of my stupor, how would I react if he kissed me… Or if he did something more then just kissing me…? I shook my head, now's not the time for that Sakura, or for being a perv! Stupid Inner Sakura, why'd I have to absorb that personality into my own? Do you know how perverted I've become because of that?! I walked off to find Ino, now it was time to kill her! …Or maybe she's expecting that, and now she's hiding… Eh, I'll kill her later!

* * *

Chapter four has just been reedited, so now I'm on to chapter five. I may just take a nap first, though! :P

~Kassy


	5. Of Epic Pursuits and Grandbabies

"Oi, Dobe! The hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked me as he jabbed me in the forearm with his chopstick.

"Itai! The hell was that for, Teme?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"You're spacing out, Dobe. Didn't think you wanted to eat you ramen cold." He said, smirking at me.

"Teme! Y-"

"You've been starring into your ramen for the past five minutes. The fact that you didn't start inhaling it as soon as it was set down in front of you tipped us both off that something is bothering you Kit."

"Erm… What, Kyuubi? Can't a guy just appreciate the artistic aspect of the way ramen looks?" They each gave me identical what-the-hell looks.

"Dobe, we know something's up so will you just tell us what the hell is wrong? Or have you been doing drugs?" Sasuke said, sending me a sidelong glance.

"Oh, will you take the stick outta your ass Teme! There's nothing wrong, I'm just… not hungry…" They both stared at me like I'd grown two heads. "What? I'm serious, I'm not hungry!"

"What the hell could have happened to make you not want ramen? You just got back and went a WEEK without it! You were complaining the entire mission about missing your precious ramen! What. The. Hell." Kyuubi shouted. People on the street stopped and stared at us. "What? Haven't you ever seen a shouting demon before? Mind your own business!" As people turned and quickly scurried off, Kyuubi continued, "As I was saying, what the hell?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, part of the reason is what my mom was talking with me about yesterday…"

"You never told me what that was about. The hell did she say? And what's the other thing you're so upset about?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyuubi! Don't rush me!"

"I just wanna know-"

"I'm getting to that, Fuck! Do you wanna know what we talked about or not?" I ground out from between my teeth.

"…Yes…"

"Then quit fucking interrupting me! Okay, well I guess I shoulda known something was up…"

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

I peeked my head around the door. Not much had changed about the living room, except for where my mom had our last family picture placed, (which also had Sakura in it, which wasn't weird, my family loves her…) which meant she had been looking at it. And that throw blanket that was usually over the top of the couch was laying in a heap on the floor. I guess I should be expecting it to be the same, I was only gone a week… "Mom, you home?" I called into the rest of the house.

"Oh, Naruto, welcome home!" My mom said, stepping into the room from the hallway. She ran at me, her long, red hair flying out behind her as she threw her arms around me. I smiled to myself and hugged her back. After a few seconds she pulled away to look up at me. "How was your mission? Did it go well?"

I grinned. "Of course! How was your week?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"It was good, though it was rather quiet. What with you gone for a week and your sister busy hanging out with Sakura!" She grinned and we both laughed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked after our laughter had died down. Her face took on a look of seriousness, and I wished that I could take them back. "Mom?"

"Well…"

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice.

"Not exactly…" I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "You see, I've been thinking…" Uh-oh, when mom's been "thinking" about something that usually means that she's really been over-thinking it, which is never a good sign.

"About what?" I asked warily.

"Well, maybe we should go sit down..." She said and pulled me by the wrist over to the couch where we sat down. Her eyes kept on glancing quickly from me to the family photo on the coffee table every so often. "I was just wondering... Well, Naruto… Have you thought about what you're going to do with your life yet?"

I looked at her strangely, where was this going? She already knew what my answer would be! "Mom! You know that I'm planning on working as an Anbu until dad retires and then I hope he'll appoint me his successor if he thinks I'm right for the job!"

"Of course Minato will choose you to be the next Hokage, he'd be crazy not to! And yes I know that that is what you want for your career, but your career isn't what I was talking about!" She said, smiling at me.

"Then what are you talking about, Mom…?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"Well, I was talking about… I honestly don't know how to say this to you without you freaking out, but… I was talking about what you want as far as a family, Naruto. When do you plan on getting married? On starting a family?"

"Wh- starting a–a what?" I managed to stutter. I could only blink stupidly at her. This is what she'd wanted to talk about?!

"A family, Naruto! Your father and I would love to have little kids running around the house again! Little grandbabies who I could spoil and dress up and, and they'd just be so adorable…!" My mother said, drifting off no doubt into daydreams of her… grandbabies. I definitely wasn't expecting that!

"Mom!" I shouted at her, trying to get her out of her daze. No wonder she'd been looking at the picture!

"Huh?"

"I'm only twenty-three!"

"You should still be thinking about these things! Just think about it, your father and I were even younger than you are now when we tied the knot!"

"You and Dad had been in love for a long time before then and I'm not even dating anyone! This, this _idea_ you have is insane!" I said, then shot up off of the couch and started pacing.

"And why aren't you dating anyone?" Her question stopped me dead in my tracks.

Turning to my the crazy woman who'd replaced my mother, I sputtered, "I- I- that's not important! How long have you been thinking about this anyway?!"

"Oh, not too long, dear." She said absently, probably going off into Lalaland where I'd given her dozens of... _grandbabies_. I had to hold back a shudder at the thought. I wanted kids, absolutely loved 'em, just don't want 'em anytime soon!

"Not too long? And how long is not too long?"

"Oh, say, three years?" I reeled back in shock.

"You've been thinking about this since I came of age?!"

Finally snapping out of her daze, she managed a meek, "Yes?"

"Mom! Do you have any idea how insane that is?" Do I need to take her to the hospital and have Sakura-chan check her for a fever? Wait, Sakura-chan's on leave... Maybe if I take Mom over to her house-

"It is not insane, It's perfectly normal to worry about your son's future! And why aren't you dating anybody?!" She said, succeeding in bringing me back from my thoughts. She'd gotten up off the couch and was now pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Don't try to turn this around on me!" I really don't want to explain that… ever… Her eyes narrowed.

"Well I am, now explain mister! Plenty of girls would willingly date you, Naruto! Why aren't you out there, trying to find someone to settle down with?" She started to tear up. "Do you want me to die before I get to see my grandbabies?" Oh boy... I love my mom, but why does she have to get so overly dramatic! And people wonder where Ino gets it from…

"Mom, you know that's not it! I just-"

"You just what, Naruto?"

"I just-" I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "I haven't exactly, er, found the right girl."

* * *

"That is a load of bullshit and you now it Kit!" Kyuubi interrupted me with a growl, glaring at me.

"The hell, Kyuubi?! I told you to stop interrupting me!" I growled and mirrored his glare.

"I know, but someone had to say something! You-"

Just then two blurs rushed passed, successfully shutting up my pissed off summon and stirring up lungfuls of dust. "I'm going to kill you Piggy!" I heard as they passed. It sounded suspiciously like Sakura-chan… I stood up and slammed my money down on the table, once again sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"I better go separate those two before they kill each other…" Then I ran off, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and my ramen all but forgotten.

* * *

"I've almost caught up to you piggy! Stop and I'll go easier on you!" I said through gritted teeth. Meanwhile Ino increased her speed, knowing that was a load of bull.

"No way Sakura, I'm not stopping!" Of course you won't, you know I'll beat the shit outta ya!

"Why the hell did you call me over and then leave me alone with him?! He wouldn't have even noticed me if you hadn't opened your big mouth!" I shouted angrily after her.

"It's part of the plan, remember!" Yeah, the stupid plan that you forced me into!

"But why so soon? You could have given me a little bit more time to prepare!"

"I could have given you all the time in the world and you still would have said that you weren't ready! You needed that push! Once you start to talk it only gets easier!" She called over her shoulder while jumping over a wall.

"So says you!" I shouted after, quickly following suit.

"It's true! You have got to trust me on this Sakura! I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, I know what I'm doing!" She tossed back as she suddenly took a sharp turn.

"Have you ever been in a situation like this, then?" I spat, just barely avoiding running into a wall.

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know?! How the hell do you know?!" I shouted after her, tears of frustration starting to make their way down my face.

"Because I know him!" She yelled behind her, quickly ducking into an alley.

I quickly followed, "And I know it's hopeless! How can you not see that? We're not supposed to be together! All signs point to that!"

She stopped abruptly and turned, growling in what seemed like frustration. "What the hell Sakura? Is that what you really think?"

I stopped too, too wrapped up in my emotions to remember to kick the crap out of her. "I don't think it, I know it." I was getting frustrated, and also increasingly depressed.

"With your mind or with your heart, Sakura?"

I hiccuped "We-ell, I-"

"Well if that's what you really believe in your heart then you're either stupid or blind!" She turned and began to run again, I started to resume the chase.

"But, I- Oof!" I was cut off as someone grabbed me from behind. I instinctively started to struggle with whoever held me captive. "The hell?! Leggo!" Ino turned around to see why I had stopped chasing after her and what was wrong. When she did she promptly fell on her butt laughing, all traces of her anger from earlier replaced with mirth. "The hell Ino? Why are you laughing! And you, whoever you are! Lemme go!"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop struggling, Sakura!" I froze and relaxed. "Thank you! Now I know you want to kill Ino, and I know she probably deserves it-"

"Hey! I do not!" She shouted indignantly, her hysterical laughter abruptly stopping.

"-but I don't think my parents would appreciate it. Now, Ino, I think you should run and hide."

"Fine! Thank you so much Naruto!" She said sarcastically, turning and walking away. I could hear her muttering something about not deserving it and just trying to help as she rounded another corner.

"You're welcome, Ino!" He called after her. My mind had gone to mush, and the only thing that I could comprehend was the feel of his arms holding me to him, his front pressed against my back, his breath on my ear as he talked. If it were possible I would have melted into a pile of Sakura goo on the floor.

"Can I put you down-" No! "-without you running after Ino?" Oh, God, the feel of his warm breath was driving me insane! …Not to mention my hormones…

"Yes." I said quietly, nearly a whisper. He set me down an I turned to face him.

"Now mind explaining to me what happened?" He said, flashing his megga-watt grin. I nearly melted again. God, how could that one little crush all those years ago turn into something so mind-numbingly powerful, so all consuming?

"Eh, you know, just another one of our dumb arguments." I said, trying to make it sound as if it were nothing important as I simultaneously tried to calm myself, waving my hand in the air to emphasize my point.

He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, "It didn't sound like it."

"I wasn't anything, really!" I said, flashing a smile at him.

His frown deepened. "Yes, it was. I can tell, Sakura. Why are you lying to me?" He had gained a bit of an edge to his voice, he hated being lied to, especially when he thought it was important.

"Because it's nothing you should worry about!" I told him softly, looking into his eyes.

"If it concerns you and my sister, then yes I should. You're my friend Sakura-chan, why won't you tell me?" The edge had left his voice, leaving sadness in its wake.

'That is exactly why I can't tell you.' I thought to myself, my depression returning. 'Because you ARE my friend. I couldn't lose you, I'd die on the inside. Just like before.'

"Hey, what's wrong?" I guess he saw my mood shift.

"It's nothing, honestly Naruto, will you please just drop it?" I begged.

"Normally I would, but this is tearing you apart Sakura, I haven't seen you this upset over something since… since a long time ago. So no, I'm not going to just drop it. You can't just keep things bottled up inside, you can't let it be like last time. You need to talk to someone. Let that someone be me. Please, Sakura?" His voice had gone soft, tender, I think this was the softest I'd ever heard him talk to anyone, in fact. He walked forward and wiped tears from off of my cheeks that I had forgotten were there. I flung myself at him and he held me. "Shh, hey, whatever it is it's gonna be okay." He told me, resting his chin on the top of my head and rubbing circles on my back. I wanted to believe it, almost could as he stood there holding me. ...But I just couldn't.

"I- I wish it would be, Naruto…" I whispered into his chest.

"It will. And you don't have to tell me right now Sakura-chan, just promise me that you will soon." He whispered to me. "I want to help you, Sakura-chan, I want to be there for you…"

"I'll tell you, Naruto." I whispered, my voice muffled by his jacket. What had I just done? How could I tell him, knowing what he would do, how he would react? But I couldn't deny him, hell, I'd probably throw myself off of a cliff if he asked me to. How could someone feel this strongly for someone else? I never thought it was possible…

I don't know how long we stood there together, nor do I know how long ago I had stopped crying, all I know is the feeling of being comforted by him, of being held by him, was an amazing feeling. I wished he'd never let me go.

But we all know that the universe has always had it out for me. He pulled away and looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you home." He said and I nodded. We both turned in the direction of my house.

"Thank you." I said quietly after a few minutes of walking.

"For what?" He asked, getting that adorable confused look on his face.

"For… For being a great friend, for always being there, for putting up with me. Just...for everything, Naruto." I stated softly.

He laughed, "Sakura, there's nothing to thank. That's what friends are for!" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, friends…" And that's all we'll ever be…

* * *

How sad... Next chapter's being edited right after I save this one!

~Kassy


	6. Of Evil Friends and Memories

"You are trying to kill me!" I shouted accusingly at the people on either side of me.

"We are not, Sakura! We're only trying to help you out!" Okay, let's rewind this a little bit, maybe then it will make a bit more sense…

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!" I looked up from the section of ground I had been looking at, only to see blonde running towards me. I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Hey, Temari!" I grinned at her, returning the hug. I hadn't seen her in forever! "How've you been? What have you been up to? How long are you here for?" I asked, pulling away. "I've missed you so much!" It was true; after all, she is my other best friend!

She laughed, "Well someone's hyper! I've been great, but I've missed you like crazy! How could I not miss my best friend? I've been pretty busy training new genin, teaching at the academy, and bugging the crap outta Gaara and Kankuro. You know, the usual. I'm here for a while for my ambassadorial duties and I can't wait to see how everybody's doing." I've always wondered how she can talk so much between breaths, "How have you been? And what gives with the new look?" She asked, the smile she only wears around her friends and family stretched across her face.

"Erm, well…" I hesitated, not because I didn't want to tell her but because I don't want other people to overhear… I tell her even the stuff I don't tell Ino. I know that I can trust her and I know she won't gossip.

"What happened?" She asked, concern written across her face.

"Can we talk about this, I dunno, somewhere private?" I asked quietly, embarrassed.

"Sure, lets go back to you're house, if that's okay?" She now looked confused, but concerned none the less.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

As soon as Temari walked in she kicked off her shoes and flopped on my couch, right at home as usual. " So, what's going on?" she asked, curiosity written across her face. There was no doubt that it was almost killing her. I walked over and sat down on the big old arm chair and turned myself so that I was facing her.

"Uh… I honestly don't know where to start…" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Just start from the beginning." She gestured for me to start.

"Well, Ino knows…" I said hesitantly.

"Ino knows about what specifically?" She asked, the woman has no patience!

"About Naruto…" She gasped in shock.

"How did she find out? Did she tell him? W-"

"Temari," I cut her off, knowing she'd ask questions forever if I'd let her. "If you'll let me talk, then you'll get all the answers." All she did was nod to show that she'd shut up and let me continue. That's what I love about Temari, she knows when to just shut up and listen. So, I then proceeded to tell her of the goings-on of the past few days.

* * *

"So?" I asked her.

"Well, I think it's good that you're finally getting out of your shell and that you're going after him, Sakura." She nodded her head as if to reinforce her statement.

Why does everyone say that? I groaned and hung my head in my hands. "Not you too!"

She got up off of the couch, walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I took my head out of my hands and looked up at her. When she opened her mouth to speak her words were extremely serious and stern, but also soft. "Yes, me too! Sakura, you needed to come out of your shell and let the world know how great you are! If you don't then you're not doing anyone any favors by denying them the chance to get to know a really great person, one of the best in fact! I wouldn't call you my best friend if you weren't an incredible person and you know it! Such an incredible person deserves happiness! You've had these feelings for Naruto for so long, longer than we've even known each other, and day by day, bit by bit, those feelings have grown deeper and stronger. I can see how strongly you feel for him Sakura; I've never in my life seen someone with such strong feelings for another person! I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at him, whenever he's mentioned! And I can see something in his eyes when he looks at you, or whenever you're mentioned. It looks sort of like the look you get in your eyes, only you can hardly see it, because I think he's trying to suppress it even more than you are. Whether he's consciously or subconsciously trying to, I don't know, but it's there. And don't you dare give me that look Sakura, you have to believe me! He loves you, Sakura. Whether he realizes it or not, he feels the same as you do."

"I can't believe that, Temari. I want to, believe me, I want to so much! But I, I just can't. ...It's not possible." I stared up at her. "He can't love me." The conviction I felt could be heard in my voice.

"But it is, Sakura! It's so true, you just can't see it! He loves you! Not many people can see it, but it's there! You both conceal it so well, but it's plain as day to those that are extremely close to you." She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "The love that you two hold for each other, how strong it is... When people can see it it makes them believe that soul mates are possible!" The softness in her voice was now gone, replaced with a tone of immense frustration. "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other, Sakura! You have to believe me, he loves you damn it!" She yelled, and before I knew what was happening she'd hauled me to my feet and had dragged me towards the door.

"Wait, Temari! Where are you taking me?!" I asked, fingers of dread and suspicion creeping up my spine.

"We're going to find Ino!" Okay, now I was really afraid! I kept my mouth shut, though.

* * *

"Ino!" Temari shouted as she walked into the Namikaze's flower shop.

"Oh, Temari! How have you been?" Ino asked. Did she not see the look on Temari's face?!

"Not the time for pleasantries Ino! Are you alone?" Temari asked as she stomped over to the counter with the register, which was the only thing between the my two best friends.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Because, I'm in."

"What?" She asked, now even more confused than before.

"I'm in; I wanna help Sakura get her man!"

BREAK!

And this, ladies and gents, is how I wound up in this situation…

"You are trying to kill me!" I shouted accusingly at the people on either side of me.

"We are not, Sakura! We're only trying to help you out!" I growled.

"This is not helping me, this is ruining my life!" I bemoaned, and then proceeded to plop down on to the ground in a huff, like the mature adult I'm aspiring to be, arms and legs crossed.

Ino blinked in realization. "Oh! This is great! Now we have two geniuses of romance to help our dear romantically challenged Sakura!" They both grinned evilly, I would be scared, except that I was to tired and angry… "Yup, we really need to get those two together." I was now being totally ignored.

"Sakura needs to get her man!" Temari continued, "And more importantly, she needs to get laid!"

"Temari!"

* * *

~Across Town~

* * *

"Are you serious?! I AM NOT going to do that! You CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I AM serious, Kit."

"But I CAN'T!" ...He's finally lost it!

"Yes, you can. And you will." He was glaring at me.

"No, I won't. You can't force me to do this!" I said, glaring right back.

"You want a bet, Kit?" He asked raising his would-be eyebrow.

My glare increased tenfold and my voice was coated in steel, "No, I want you to stop it with this! I am not going to do this, not now, not ever."

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed a tail against his forehead in frustration before curling it around his feet with his other eight tails. "I just wish you would do this, Kit. You'd be a lot happier and I'm sick and tired of seeing you moping around the house all day, wallowing in your own misery. That's all you practically do when you're not on missions, unless you're actually talking to her. I know you Kit, you go on all of those missions because it gives you something to take your mind off of her, but then you hurt when you get back. You need to go after her, make a move! Claim your mate!"

"No." I said simply, but with force. I was honestly tired of arguing with him. This was my room, my turf, so he needed to shut the hell up. He was giving me a headache.

He jumped up onto my bed, right beside where I was sitting, the black and orange comforter wrinkling under his weight. His tails were swishing back and forth, reflecting the agitation he was probably feeling. "Kit, she's not going to wait around forever."

"Who says she's waiting for me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Baka, will you for once just shut up and let me talk!" He shouted angrily at me.

"Fine." Maybe if I let him ramble for a while he'll shut up and forget all this crazy talk.

"Good! Now you know she's not going to wait forever. She's coming out of her shell and people are going to take notice. They're going to start to realize that there's a lot more to her than the screeching banshee front that she puts on. She's starting to show that she has a figure—a very nice one at that—and you won't be the only one pining after her. People are going to chew her up and spit her out! Do you want that, baka?" He paused to look at me expectantly.

I deflated a little. "No, of course I don't want that. I want her safe."

"Then go after her, make her your mate, Kit!" He said, perverted grin on his face.

"No." I glared at him again.

Confusion flooded his face, replacing the lecherous grin. "Why not, Kit?"

"There are so many reasons why not!" I shouted at him. "First of all, I don't want to hurt her! Second of all, she is four years younger than me! Third, she's my younger sisters' best friend! And fourth, how the hell am I supposed to protect her if she never wants to see me again because she is creeped out by the fact that her best friends older brother is in love with her?!" I finished, breathing hard.

"Kit, none of those things matter, and she won't get creeped out, because she loves you too." He said, and then jumped off of my bed and padded out the door while I stared wide eyed after him. He had to be wrong. She couldn't love me, could she? I fell backwards on my bed, my arms spread away from me. I stared up at my ceiling, not really seeing it. Why is it that now that all of a sudden everyone is pushing me to go after her? First mom, now Kyuubi, and it's not like I haven't noticed Ino's "subtle" hints! I glared up at my ceiling as if it were the cause of all my problems and I could kill it with my stare. This could not be happening! I started to think about the rest of the conversation with my mom, the part that I hadn't gotten to when I was talking with Sasuke and Kyuubi. Why was all of this happening now?

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find the right girl?!" She shrieked, grabbing me by my shoulders and glaring at me.

"I mean what I said mom, I can't find the right one!" She started to shake me.

"Don't you dare lie to me young man! Both you and I know that you've found the right girl!" She stopped shaking me, but kept her glare.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Mom couldn't know, could she?

"You know darn well what I mean! Don't act stupid and don't lie to me, I raised you to act better than that! You're in love!" Her glare had intensified. I glared right back.

"I am not!" I said defensively. She was still glaring up at me.

"You are too. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I am your mother! You can't fool me, I know you too well, Naruto!" She'd placed her hands on her hips, glare still in place.

"Alright, fine, I am! If you know me so well, who is it then?!" I snarled.

"You love Sakura!" She said softly, her glare finally softening.

I sunk down on the couch, shocked and defeated. She sat down next to me, put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "How long have you known?" I whispered.

She chuckled. "Naruto, I knew that you would love her from when you were both still very young. I remember the day I knew that you'd fall in love with her. It was only a matter of time after that." Her voice was soft now.

My eyes widened. "What? When-?"

She grinned, mind drifting back in time. "When you were about eight, and she was four, Sakura was over here playing with Ino in the backyard. I had been watching over them from the back porch. You had just come home from the academy and you were out there doing target practice. Ino had just ran inside and Sakura was running after her. Sakura, being Sakura—you do remember how clumsy she used to be, right?" I nodded, smiling. She used to trip over her own two feet!

"She'd tripped over thin air, and started to cry because she had skinned her knee. I was about to jump up to get her, but then I noticed that you were already halfway to her. It was so sweet! I watched as you helped her up, dusted her off, and tended to her knee. After that she dragged you around with her and Ino, wanting you to play with them for the rest of the day. And you let her! One look in your face and eyes and I could see it, I knew. You were so young, but I knew you would one day be smitten." I just stared at her in shock as she smiled at me.

"Naruto, I'd tell you that she loves you, and I'd be telling to the truth, but you're too damn stubborn to realize that it IS true, or to believe it." And with that, she got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

~End Flashback~

* * *

I could remember when that did happen, and since my mom had talked to me about it, I had realized that she had been right. I just hadn't realized I loved her until much later. It had been her eyes... I had seen something in them, something that had made me want to protect her, to make sure that she'd always be safe. It was also her eyes that had made me realize that I did love her. Those beautiful green eyes that show everything she is, those eyes that lighten and darken with her mood. Those eyes that, as dumb as it sounds, I could drown in and die happy.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

It was a few days before my twentieth birthday and Sakura was staying over at our house. It seemed like she always was. She and Ino were in Ino's room and I was stretched out on the couch, curled up with a blanket thrown over me, finishing the last of my cereal.

"Hey, Naruto." I heard a cheerful voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Sakura standing there smiling at me.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan." I said, smiling and turning back to my cereal.

"Uh, can I sit here with you?" She asked.

'Is it just me or does she sound shy?' I asked myself before I mentally shook my head. 'This is Sakura were talking about, and Sakura's anything but shy.' Aloud, I said, "Sure, but what happened to Ino?"

"Oh, Piggy fell asleep early." She said, sounding annoyed as she made her way around the couch. I pulled my feet closer to myself to make room for her so she could sit on the other end of the couch. "She sure knows how to be the life of the party." She said sourly. I couldn't help but laugh.

I put my bowl of cereal on the coffee table and turned to face her. "So, what's up with you?" I asked, I hadn't seen her in a while, mostly because of my missions.

"Ah, not much. I finally found your birthday present, though." She said, grinning.

"You know you don't have to get me anything Sakura." I said, staring at her.

"I know, I know! But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything? Especially since this will be your first birthday as an adult! Besides, I really think you're going to like your present!" She had this determined look in her eyes, and a grin on her face that was contagious. I found myself grinning back.

"Alright, since you're so determined I guess I could accept it, just this once!" We both laughed, and I soon found myself slipping into one of the many intriguing conversations Sakura and I usually had. We talked for what seemed like no time at all, but was really a few hours into the night, weaving through subject after subject, sometimes talking about complete and total nonsense, and sometimes getting into intense debates. Her eyes seemed to lighten or darken depending on the what she felt about the subject.

"So how does it feel, Naruto?" She asked randomly, her eyes brightening with mischief.

"How does what feel?" I asked, confusion heavy in my voice.

"How does it feel to be an adult?"

"It doesn't feel any different, really. Besides, I'm not actually an adult yet!" I said, grinning, before a thought crossed my mind. "…Why?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice. She had never asked that before.

"Oh, no reason…" She said flippantly, I wasn't convinced.

"Sakura…" I said, suspicion still in my voice.

She smiled innocently. "Yes, Naruto?"

I stared at her, this sixteen year old girl who half the time seemed freakishly beyond her, or even my years, and said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing…" She said, innocent smile still plastered to her face.

"You are too. So what is it?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell…" She said, "Now that your going to be an adult, are you going to be a pervert like Kakashi-sensei and Ero-senin?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wh- what?"

She was suddenly laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell off of the couch, clutching her sides. "Y-you should have seen your face! Th-tha-that look was p-priceless! The great Namikaze Naruto! S-speechless!" And then she started laughing even harder.

"What? What the hell, Sakura?" I asked, now angry.

She stopped laughing when she noticed my expression and the tone in my voice. "Uh, sorry, Naruto, I uh-"

"You, uh, what?" I asked angrily, getting into her face, trapping her against the couch. I was pissed. How could she think I'd just suddenly turn into a dirty old pervert? I mean, sure, I am a bit on the perverted side, but I'm a teenaged boy. I have raging hormones, that isn't my fault! But to have her think that I'd just suddenly be that bad?

"I- uh, it was a joke, Naruto… I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I-it was a joke…" She said, avoiding my eyes.

"Look at me, Sakura, look at me." I commanded, steel in my voice, I had never spoken to her in this tone. She met my eyes and I glared into hers. "Don't you ever, ever ask me that. You understand me?" She nodded her head. "Do you honestly think that I'd be that bad? I'm a teenaged boy Sakura, I have hormones, which makes me perverted sometimes, but I am not a dirty old pervert like that, you hear me?" She nodded her head and I finally looked into her eyes, I mean really looked. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. There was a bit of fear there, but there was also an apology, respect, and so many other unidentifiable emotions there, swirling in an endless sea of green. Each and every one of them completely and undeniably Sakura. My Sakura.

I shot up quickly and started in a half run, half stumble to the hallway. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura, I dunno what the hell is wrong with me." I said hurriedly over my shoulder at her, before I scrambled down the hallway and into my room. Once in the safety of my room I fell collapsed onto my bed. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' I asked myself. 'How can you feel this way, are you crazy? She's your little sister's best friend! You can not be in love with Sakura!'

* * *

~End Flashback~

* * *

I groaned and rubbed the heels of my palms into my eyes. "God, I need therapy…"

* * *

This chapter is still dedicated to NaruSaku3345! Next chapter to be edited shortly, I Hope you enjoyed this one!

~Kassy


	7. Of Psychic Cookies and Orange Chickens

It has been nearly four weeks since I came back from that damned mission, four weeks since Sakura had her little 'transformation' as Ino calls it, and four weeks since my self appointed job of protecting her got a whole hell of a lot more difficult…

It was a bit annoying when I started catching guys stealing glances at her. It started getting me angry when random guys started hitting on her, but now, this is the last straw! I can't take it anymore! My friends… are impossible damn it!

I wish this weren't so difficult! You see, it all started earlier…

* * *

"Hey man!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and who did I see?

"Hey, Kiba! Hey Akamaru!" I grinned and walked over to them. Kiba and I fist-bumped. "What's up?"

"Eh, not much. You?" he replied.

"Eh, nothing really." Just trying to keep myself from beating the shit out of every creep who goes near Sakura-chan, I grumbled to myself

"Well, me and a few of the guys were about to hang out, wanna come with?" He asked.

"Sure, ain't got anything better to do anyway!" I said, grinning.

He started to walk away from me, Akamaru at his side. I turned to the direction he was going and caught up with him. He socked me in the shoulder before grinning and saying, "You never have anything better to do, asshole!"

"Ah, shut up, I do to! I have my missions!" I said, glaring at him.

"Besides your missions, dumb ass!" He said, his grin growing with my annoyance.

"I do… What I do outside of my missions is none of your business, you ass sniffer!"

"Hey, I'm just concerned about you, you ass wipe!"

* * *

And so the rest of the walk was pretty much the same. Kiba and I arguing, insulting each other, cussing each other out. You know, the usual. Things didn't start to take a wrong turn until after we got there, which is why I'm jumping ahead a bit.

* * *

"…and that is how I single-handedly kicked his ass and saved the extr-"

"Now that is a load of bull shit and you know it, Kiba!" I shouted, cutting him off. It's a good thing there were no children at the park on this particular day, otherwise they'd have a few new words to add to their vocabulary.

"But why would Kiba-kun lie about such a youthful battle Naruto-kun?!"

"Well Lee, you see, Kiba is full of bull shit and has an ego so huge that I'm surprised he has the ability to stand up without losing his balance and falling over."

"Oh, shut up, you Namikaze brat! You're just jealous that I kick ass while you fall flat on your ugly-ass face!" Kiba snarled at me angrily.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered from beside me.

"Ha! You? Kick more ass than me? I don't think that's even possible!" I argued.

"Well I have a bunch of girls who throw them selves at me!" he growled back.

"Who would want to sleep with an ugly mutt like you?! Your ugly face is enough to make babies cry!" I taunted.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Stop! This arguing is un-youthful!" Lee intervened.

"Fine, I'll stop when the mutt does!" I said, grinning.

"Fine…" Kiba agreed, begrudgingly.

"So, where are the rest of the guys?" I asked

"Missions, or otherwise occupied." Shikamaru said before taking a drag from his cigarette.

I sighed. "Why is everyone always on damn missions?" I asked, leaning back in the swing I was sitting in.

Kiba scoffed. "Everyone's not always on missions, dumb ass, you are!"

"And you're missing out on a lot of youthful things!" Lee shouted.

"Do you always have to be so damn loud, Lee?" Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Wait, what have I missed?" I asked in confusion, before Lee could answer and change the subject.

"A lot, dude. Lets see… Hanabi went on a date with Shino! Which was a complete and total disaster, by the way…" Kiba said, sounding creeped out.

"What the hell, Hanabi and SHINO?!" I shouted, shocked. "Since when does Shino date, let alone have hormones?!"

"That's what the rest of us thought, man!" Kiba exclaimed, still creeped out.

"Anyway, Temari—troublesome woman—is here for a visit. Before you ask, I don't know for how long." Shikamaru spoke up.

"I knew that, I said hi to her when I found out she got here. Sakura-chan's really happy that she's here, but was also mad at her for a little while for some strange reason. She wouldn't tell me why…" I said, scratching my head in confusion.

"So then you've seen Sakura's new look, I take it." Kiba stated, but before I could answer…

"Sakura's youthful new look is very appealing!" Lee interrupted. "She is finally blossoming into a beautiful flower of youth!" I just stared.

"For once I agree with you Lee, Sakura is smokin' hot now." Kiba butted in.

"I actually have to agree with both of you, even if she is a banshee." Shikamaru said. I was starting to see red.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "You idiots pay no attention to her at all, then suddenly she changes a few things and now you're drooling over her?!"

"Well, yeah Naruto, I had no idea she looked like _that_!" Kiba started to say, completely oblivious to the killer intent that I was giving off. "If I had known sooner, then I would've been all over her-"

I growled shot up from my seat, glared down at him and said; "Shut the fuck up, Kiba. If I ever catch you near her, ever find out your grimy hands touched her, I will beat the shit out of you, understand? Sakura is a wonderful person, she deserves someone who respects her and makes her happy, someone who knows just how wonderful she is and that treasures her, someone good enough for her, someone way better than scum like you." And with that, I turned and left, leaving a speechless Kiba behind me.

"You asshole, you shouldn't have done that! You know how he feels about her!" I heard Shikamaru say.

Lee's voice was the last thing I heard. "Naruto-kun likes Sakura-san?"

* * *

Damned Kiba! And if that weren't bad enough…

* * *

"Hey, Dobe, what the hell is wrong with you?" I straightened up from my hunched position over the uneaten ramen that sat in front of me and turned to see look at the person who had addressed me.

"Eh, it's nothin' Teme." I replied, turning back to my ramen.

I heard him sit down on the creaky old barstool that was next to mine. "Doesn't look like nothing to me, normally by this time you have a stack of at least five empty bowls of ramen sitting on the bar and are inhaling your sixth." My best friend/rival said from beside me. "Now there's got to be something really bothering you if you're not inhaling that stuff."

I turned to him and glared. "What if I'm just not hungry right now, huh Teme?!" I growled at him.

"You're never _not _hungry, you baka. But if you don't want to talk about what the hell is wrong with you, then fine." He said, unaffected by my temper.

"Sorry, Teme. I just, don't really feel like talkin' 'bout it, y'no?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My best friend may be an arrogant prick, but he doesn't deserve to have my problems taken out on him, he has enough on his plate already.

"Yeah, but just know that if you want to talk about it I'm here for you, right dobe?" He asked.

I smirked. "Yeah, I know that teme, and know that that goes for you too, right?" He nodded. "So, how goes it with the council, they still baggin' on ya?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course and Itachi is no better."

"Damn, you an' me're in the same boat, Teme! My mom's been gettin' on my case 'bout findin' a girl, too." I said exasperatedly.

"What's also annoying is that Itachi isn't with anyone, either, but they're only getting on my case! It's getting to where irritating doesn't even come close to describing it, damn it!" He growled and slammed his fist on the bar.

"It's just because Itachi's in ANBU, so I guess they think he wont be able to handle it all." I said shrugging. "Besides Teme, why don't you just tell them that you're courting one of you're fan girls?" I asked.

"And why don't you?" he retorted.

"…Never mind…" I said and shuttered. Our fan girls were insane!

"Uh-huh. And besides, I already have someone in mind." He said, which caught me off guard.

"Huh?! What the hell, Teme?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted, causing many people to turn and stare. I stood up from my seat, glared, and shouted: "What?! Haven't you ever seen two people having a conversation? Keep walkin'!"

"Well, Dobe, I didn't quite know how you'd react." He said, confusing me.

I sat back down on the stool and turned to look at him. "Wha'd'ya mean, Teme? You found yourself a girl! Why would I have a bad reaction? Must be some girl."

He sighed. "Naruto," Uh oh, bad sign. "I've want to tell you first, before anyone else. I'm just not quite sure how."

He paused and I took the opportunity to cut in. "Well just spit it out, Teme!" I said, both worried and impatient.

"Namikaze Naruto, when I came here, I came to tell you that I have developed both an interest in and the intent to court Haruno Sakura."

"W-what?" I stuttered out, incredibly confused. "What the hell do you mean you want to court Sakura-chan?!" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me, Naruto." He said, his face and tone of voice showing only seriousness. "I plan to court and marry Sakura."

"B-bu-but, but you can't do that!" I exclaimed, disbelief clear in my voice.

"And why not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because, you know how I feel about her, Sasuke!" I whispered-yelled. Sasuke was one of the few people I had actually told how I felt about Sakura. He was actually one of the first people I told, in fact.

"But what have you done about it?" He asked, confusing me.

"Huh?" was my smart response.

"You've done nothing about it, Naruto. Nothing at all. You've stood there, day after day, and watched her be hit on by all those men. You've done nothing to show her how you feel. Absolutely nothing and you've had plenty of time to do so." He said, now glaring at me.

"You know exactly why I haven't told her, shown her! Why now all of a sudden are you interested in her?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I've hung back these past few years for your sake, because I thought that you would have made a move by now, but you have done _nothing_. Nothing at all." he paused for a second before continuing, "You see, Naruto, I have come to realize over the years that there is definitely more to Sakura than meets the eye. Underneath the facade she puts on there exists a very charming, caring young woman. She is not at all like my fan girls, is very well respected, a promising ninja, and Tsunade's top apprentice. Not only that, but she is a very attractive woman, a woman that I plan on courting and marrying. A woman I plan on having bear my children soon after."

"Wha- but what the hell makes you think for a second that she'd marry you, or even date you for that matter, Uchiha?" I hissed. I was pissed, my best friend had betrayed me.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked, rhetorically. "I'm an accomplished shinobi from a powerful clan. I have power and wealth, I could give her anything she wants. Not to mention I'm not at all bad looking, if my fan girls are any indication."

"You-" he cut me off.

"There is also the fact that I'll treat her right. Isn't that what you want?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but-" he cut me off once again.

"But only if you're the one doing it, right, Namikaze? But you won't actually go after her. You wont let yourself be with her, but you wont let anyone else have her, either. Isn't that a little unfair to her, don't you think she deserves to be with someone, to have the choice that you're inadvertently denying her? I, on the other hand, am willing to do that. I can take care of her. I can make her feel like a woman." My eyes widened in shock and disgust. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone, especially him of all people, touching, let alone violating her that way. "Unlike you. You, who sit there and treat the woman you love like she's your friend or your baby sister. You may be my best friend, Namikaze, but for that reason, you disgust me." he continued. "So I am going to try to win her over." he stated before standing up and starting to walk off.

"Uchiha." I growled, standing up too. " You better not go after her."

He turned his head to look back at me. "And why not?" he asked me over his shoulder.

"Because vile scum like you, who willingly betray the people they care about to get the things they want, don't in anyway deserve her. You don't deserve my Sakura." I growled at him before turning and walking away.

* * *

So here I am. I spent the last hour wondering around aimlessly. I figured I'd go over to the market. I guess it was a good idea, because what did I see? Sakura getting hit on by some asshole. I figured I'd have to beat him shitless later, but at that moment she looked extremely uncomfortable—although you'd have to be as close to her as I am to tell—and that trumped kicking any loser's ass.

* * *

I walked through the market, heading for my favorite restaurant. A quaint little Chinese restaurant, they had the best Orange Chicken! I could live off of that stuff, it's so good!

"Hello, Sakura-san, you get more and more beautiful each time I see you." Someone's 'smooth' voice whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Ah, Tonbo-san, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, startled. Tonbo was one of my coworkers at the hospital, one who's favorite pastime had recently become trying to get into my pants.

"So sorry, Sakura-san. I haven't seen you around the hospital lately, where have you been?" he asked, flashing me what I guess was supposed to be a seductive grin. Too bad for him, the only grin I wanted to see was still off on a mission and probably wouldn't be back until later today, if not tomorrow.

'Oh, you know, hiding from you and the rest of those perverts! Thank you for trying to peek up my skirt, by the way, you ass! And once Tsunade-shishou caught wind of what was going on, she put me on yet _another _extended leave! Only this time I'm glad, because I don't have to deal with you pervs! There is only one man I will _ever _allow to look there! Unfortunately, he doesn't want to, and fortunately, he's not you!' I thought to myself, but in the real world I plastered a polite smile on my face and said: "Oh! Tsunade-shishou put me on another leave of absence, she thought I was pushing myself too hard. I don't agree with her decision, though!"

"Oh, well that's too bad. Say, how about I treat you to lunch?" he asked me. I wasn't going to go anywhere with him though.

"Oh, no thank you, Tonbo-san, but I do appreciate the offer." I said, trying and nearly failing to keep the smile plastered to my face.

"Oh, but Sakura-san, I insist! My apartment is just a few minutes walk from here! I could make you a good home cooked meal, what do you say?" I was loosing whatever patience I had with this creep!

"Sakura-chan!" I heard from behind me before I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Naruto!" I said happily. But wait, wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? I could see Tonbo's smile falter.

* * *

"Excuse me, Namikaze-san, but we were a bit busy…" the bastard said with forced politeness

"Ah, well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Sakura-chan away. We have plans, you see." I said, glaring at him with my eyes, but putting a smile on my face and using a polite tone, that way Sakura-chan hopefully couldn't tell.

I could see he was getting uncomfortable. "Oh, I-I see, I'll just be on my way then!" he said, before scurrying off.

As soon as he left, Sakura had thrown her arms around me, burying her head into my shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto!" Her thanks were muffled a bit by my shirt. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug.

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan! I wasn't about to let that creep bother you!" I said to her, grinning down at her. "So, where to?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! Do you even have to ask?" She said, looking up at me.

"Okay then! And extra Orange Chicken for Sakura-chan!" I said, laughing and dragging her towards her favorite restaurant.

"You don't have to do that Naruto! You don't even have to come with me!" She told me.

'Ah, Sakura, you have no idea how much I'd love to do that with you… Feeling you underneath me as you cry out in- Wait! No, Namikaze, you perv! Bad thoughts! Not the right time!' I thought to myself as I continued to pull her along with me, before quickly saying: "No, Sakura-chan, it's fine, I insist! 'Sides, I just got paid and you eat with me at Ichiraku's all the time and don't complain!"

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly, causing me to laugh. I loved being with her, she makes everything else in existence disappear for a while and all I can see is her.

We had finally reached the restaurant. "Of course I'm sure, Sakura-chan! Besides, it's been forever since I've seen you! I've missed hanging out just the two of us!" I said and then opened the door for her.

As she walked passed me I heard her say: "Me too, Naruto." I thought for a second I saw her blush, but it was probably just my imagination.

We were seated at our table where our waitress quickly came over and asked us what we'd like. "I'll take a double serving of the Sweet and Sour Pork with chow mein as a side. Oh, and some tea." I said and before Sakura could open her mouth to order I continued with: "She'll also have some tea and seven servings of the Orange Chicken." to which Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as the waitress raised her eyebrow.

"What, I know how you love the stuff, you eat it as if you're never gonna get to eat it again! You and Orange Chicken is like me and Ramen, we both go crazy over it." I grinned. "Besides, this way if you don't eat it all, then you'll have some for later." She was about to protest again when I said: "Sakura-chan, it's my treat, just enjoy it! I insist, I won't take no for an answer! You can even think of it as an early part of your gift!"

"Fine." she grumbled, but I knew that on the inside she was dancing in joy at the thought of seven servings of her favorite dish.

"Will that be all, sir?" our waitress asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said dismissively. Rude old crone!

We sat in silence as we waited for our food, Sakura no doubt enjoying the atmosphere of the place and I just enjoying her presence. As soon as the waiter giving us our food left, we both started eating. I watched as Sakura-chan dug into her chicken. 'Ah, my carnivorous cherry blossom.' I chuckled at the thought. Apparently she heard because she looked up at me. She chewed what was in her mouth and swallowed before she asked, "What? What's so funny?"

* * *

I was incredibly embarrassed, why was he laughing at me? "Nothing, you've just got a bit of orange sauce on your face." he explained. I could feel my cheeks getting a bit warm and I knew I was blushing a little. I hastily grabbed a napkin from off of the table and vainly tried to wipe the sauce off. He chuckled again and took the napkin from me. "Here." he said before softly stroking where the sauce was on my face, cleaning it off with the napkin. I could feel my face heat up even more, so I looked down, trying to hide my all to obvious blush.

He either didn't notice the blush or ignored it. "So, Sakura-chan, you want your fortune cookie now?" he asked and I nodded. We both cracked our fortune cookies at the same time. I peered at mine and it read: _Notice what is right in front of you and happiness is guaranteed!_

'Great…' I thought. 'I knew these things were bogus, but come on! _Notice what is right in front of you and happiness is guaranteed! _BAH! What the hell does that mean anyway?!'

"So what does yours say, Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"_Notice what is right in front of you and happiness is guaranteed! _What does yours say?" I questioned him, curious.

"Eh, nothin', it's dumb anyway!" he said quickly. I didn't understand, what could be so bad about a fortune from a cookie? Yes, mine was bad, but the chances of his being as bad as mind were small.

"Ah, come on, Naru-Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that." he grumbled and blushed a bit, like he usually did when I called him the old nickname I had used when we were kids.

"I'll call you that if I wanna! And come on, I told you mine! Remember, the cookie knows all!" I whined, then laughed at the end. Only Naruto could make me act _this _childish!

"Fine," he grumbled before quoting the cookie, "'_The truth sets the soul free._' Dumb, if you ask me."

I laughed, "Okaaaaaay, whateeeeeeeeeeever you say, Naru-Naru-chan!"

His eye twitched, "Don't call me that!"

* * *

Amazingly enough, Sakura finished all of her chicken. Who'd've thought such a small girl could put away that much food?

"So Naru-Naru-chan, I thought you were out on a mission?" Sakura-chan asked, using the childhood nickname that she thought I hated. In truth, I was glad when she called me that, as it brought back my most cherished childhood memories of her and myself. She was the only one I ever allowed to call me that. I nearly beat the shit out of Kiba when he found out about it and used it. "Naruto?" she asked, making me realize I'd spaced out.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! The mission didn't last as long as was anticipated, so we got back this morning." I said, grinning at her.

"Ah, I see. Why do you take so many missions nowadays, Naruto?" She asked, stopping to lean her back against one of the many Sakura trees that were in full bloom here in the park, which reminded me that her birthday was just around the corner. Which meant that all of those perverted idiots would stop holding back in their advances because she would no longer be considered a minor. She would be twenty, the age all citizens of Konoha are officially considered adults. I turned to her, and stared for a moment, looking at how the orange light of sunset cast a glow on her pink hair.

"I have my reasons." I stated.

She sighed and looked away. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said sadly.

I sighed and stepped closer to her. "It's not that, I just…" I paused and ran a hand through my hair, trying to find the right words. Why was it that every time Sakura and I were having a good time it always turned awkward?

She turned toward me and said, "It's fine Naruto, you really don't have to tell me."

I continued to try to find the right words while running a hand through my hair, which was becoming increasingly disheveled. "I really do wish that I could tell you why."

I hadn't realized it, but I had unconsciously been getting closer to her, and now there was hardly any space at all between us. I wasn't sure how I had managed not to notice it before, but I was now sure that Sakura had me constantly locked in her own gravitational pull. "It's fine, honestly Naruto! You are entitled to your secrets after all, as am I." She said, her green eyes looking into mine, compelling me to move even closer to her, my face now only inches from hers. I grabbed a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face and pushed back, my fingers staying behind her ear.

"What secrets would those be?" I breathed, my face slowly closing in on hers. By now we were so close, I could feel her breath on my face. I moved my hand to where it rested on the back of her neck.

"Na-Naruto?" she breathed, her big green eyes staring into mine. I could _feel _her mouth forming the words.

My brain finally registered what I was doing, what I was about to do. I instantly shot backwards. "Shit!" I exclaimed. 'What the hell are you thinking, Namikaze?! She probably is wondering if there's something wrong with you, you ass. You just practically forced yourself on her! You're supposed to protect her, not come onto her! Shit!' I berated myself. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura! I-I don't- I have to go!" I managed to stutter out, before fleeing, still berating myself for being stupid and for lacking the ability to control myself around her.

* * *

Finally a bit of romance. Next chapter will be edited shortly!

~Kassy


	8. Of Realizations and Rejected Truths

"What the hell Sakura?!" Ino shouted as I fell to the floor, my breath haggard.

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked, resting my wide forehead on the floor of the flower shop.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Temari said as she walked over and pulled me up by my upper arm. "One minute Ino and I are talkin' romance strategy, and the next thing we know you're flyin' in here like a bat outta hell!" She continued to drag me by my upper arm towards the back room while Ino walked over to the front door and flipped the sign from 'open' to 'be back in five!' and then followed behind us.

As soon as Temari had pulled me (forcefully) down onto the couch (my poor arm!) and Ino had walked in and grabbed a chair, Temari asked calmly, "Okay, mind telling us what's go you so freaked out?"

And so I did.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kit?" Kyuubi asked as I fell face first onto my bed.

I groaned before saying, "If falmof kiffed hern!"

"Huh? I can't understand you, you baka! Your voice is muffled by your sheets!" He said exasperatedly, his nine red tails swishing behind him.

I turned my head to the side, looked at him, and groaned out, "I almost kissed her! I almost kissed Sakura-chan..."

Before Kyuubi could muster any sort of response we both heard someone say, "You did what?!"

My head shot towards the door. 'Shit!' I thought, 'I forgot to shut the door, damn it!'

"Mind telling me why you almost kissed the girl I think of as my own daughter, Naruto?" My father asked as he stepped into my bedroom, his expression unreadable.

"I, er, uh…" I stuttered. My father may be a kind and just man, but he could be scary as hell sometimes, especially when it came to protecting his girls. He may not be Sakura's biological father, but he'd always taken on the roll of surrogate father for her, since her father had never been around. I didn't know how my dad would react, and my imagination had pretty much came up with the worst imaginable scenarios.

Okay, imagine you're a teenage guy. Now imagine that your girlfriend's dad has just caught you sleeping with his 'baby girl.' Now times that by twenty and you have what my imagination had managed to conjure. Ino and Sakura were my dad's pride and joys, his baby girls, and I was pretty sure I was about to be murdered by my own father, very slowly, very painfully.

"Well…?" He asked sitting down beside me on my bed. I shot up and scrambled towards my headboard.

"Uh… Please, don't kill me!" I said weakly, afraid for my life, and more importantly my manhood.

He turned towards me and said, exasperated, "Naruto, I'm not going to kill you. Honestly, I've known that you're in love with her for quite some time. The question is, why didn't you kiss her?"

I blinked in surprise. "What the hell, dad!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"One minute you're all, 'you touched her, I will kill you!' and then the next you're all 'why didn't you kiss her?' What the hell?! Are you secretly bipolar or something? And how the hell did you know, anyway?!" I asked hysterically.

"Please, Naruto, I'm not blind." he said, exasperation still coating his voice. "Besides, if anyone is good enough for Sakura, it's you."

"Eh, you, you approve of me?!" I asked in shock.

"Mm-hmm. Now why did you not kiss her?" he asked, his tone changing to one of genuine curiosity.

I crawled back over to him and sat down. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"No, it's why I'm asking." he said like he thought I was stupid for not realizing that fact.

I sighed. "Sakura would never want me Dad, I'm just a good friend to her, her best friends older brother, nothing more. Ugh! I'm tired of explaining this to people over and over again!" I said falling backwards onto my black and orange comforter.

"Naruto, you're blind." he said simply, shaking his head, before getting up and walking over to the door. Before exiting, however, he said, "Naruto, maybe there is some truth to what people are saying, maybe Sakura does have feelings for you. I know you think we're all wrong, but not everyone can be seeing things. Just think about it." then he turned and left.

"Kyuubi, am I really in denial?" I was met with a loud, obnoxious snore. "Kyuubi!"

* * *

"So he really almost kissed you?!" Ino shouted excitedly, jumping up and down excitedly.

I groaned. "Did you not hear what I just said? Yes, he almost kissed me, but then he pulled away! If that doesn't say 'I don't like you,' then I don't know what does!" I shouted, putting my head in my hands.

"No! You've got it backwards, Sakura! This probably means that he does like you, but for some—probably stupid—reason he doesn't want you to know!" Temari said hurriedly, knowing I was staring to jump to conclusions.

"Temari's right, Sakura." My head shot up.

"Mom!" Ino said, shocked.

"Kushina-kaa-chan, what are you doing here? More importantly, what are you talking about?" I asked, both shocked and confused.

She smiled a megga-watt smile. "I'm here because I'd overheard Ino and Temari plotting, I'm here to help get you and my son together!"

"What?!" I shouted the same time as Ino and Temari shouted gleefully.

"Yes! Kushina-sama, you're the best!" Temari shouted.

"Yeah, Kaa-san! We needed a professional, and you're just what the doctor ordered!" Ino smiled evilly. "You know how to seduce men, after all, dad was the most sought after man and you managed to get his attention focused on you and piss off his fangirls! This should be a piece of cake now that you're helping us!"

"Why are you doing this to me, Kushina-kaa-chan?!" I cried.

"Simple, Sakura-chan! Like I said before, I want you and my son together! You've loved each other for so long and I'm tired of seeing you two mope around! I've always seen you as a daughter," she said, pausing for a second before saying, "Most importantly, I want grandbabies!"

I fell over. "Ch-children?! Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?" I said weakly.

"Nope!" Kushina said happily. I, on the other hand, was feeling faint.

"Now, on to strategy! Kushina-sama, Ino, what should our next move be?" Temari asked.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?!" I shouted, straitening up in my seat.

A chorus of "No!" was my answer. I sighed and slouched in my seat, this was going to be a long day.

"Well, before we do anything else, we need Sakura to actually want to cooperate!" Kushina-kaa-chan said.

"How exactly do we do that?" Ino asked her curiously.

"Come on, people! It's not as if I can't hear you!" I said, grumpily.

They went on as if I were nonexistent. "We need to convince her that he's at least interested in her! Then we-"

"Pfft! Like that'll ever happen!" Ino scoffed, interrupting Kushina.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-sama, but what do you think we've been trying to do? She's so stubborn, she won't listen to a thing we say. She's in total, complete denial!" Temari butted in.

"But you don't have what I have." Kushina-kaa-chan said. My ears perked up, now I was curious, despite the fact that I knew nothing they ever did could convince me that he held romantic interest in me. I wouldn't fall for it, I wouldn't set myself up for heartbreak. If I knew I'd have a shot, then sure, I'd take the risk if the odds were good enough, but I knew I didn't have a chance with him. I was a friend to him, seen as a little sister, nothing more.

"What do you have?!" Ino and Temari both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Proof!" She said proudly. I scoffed. "You doubt me, Sakura?" She said, glaring at me.

"Yes." I said simply.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Oh, well, I wonder if you'll be doubting me after I show you this…" she said and pulled a video tape out of her bag.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, eying the tape.

"My proof." She said, sliding the tape into the VHS player (this was the break room) and turning on the TV.

* * *

_The screen showed a wooden door, then suddenly a disembodied voice said, "Okay, I'm preparing the proof for Sakura, because I'm tired of her denial." Then a hand, apparently belonging to Kushina, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Suddenly Naruto's room was in view and on his bed was a giant lump shrouded in moonlight. The lump got closer as Kushina walked toward the bed. It soon became apparent that the lump was a sleeping Naruto. "In case you didn't know," she said semi-quietly, "Naruto occasionally talks in his sleep. Hopefully this will be one of those times." she said as she reached the bed. She angled the camera towards Naruto's face. "Now Naruto, what are you dreaming about?"_

_Naruto grumbled before mumbling, "Sak'ra-chan. Ern, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaamen."_

_Kushina giggled. "You like ramen, don'tcha Naruto?"_

"_Uh-huh…" he said, before yawning._

"_You like Sakura-chan, too, right?" she asked, zooming the camera in on his face a little._

"_Uh-huh. Lots. Ergh." he said, rubbing his face with his hand._

"_How much do you like Sakura-chan, Naruto?" she asked, giggling even more now._

"_Loves her. Uhn, marry her." he mumbled._

"_Why don't you tell her you love her then?"_

"_Can't. Doesn't feel the same." he said before turning __over __a bit._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Just do." he said, before letting out a soft snore._

"_What do you think of her new look?" Kushina's giggling had started getting kind of loud._

"_Sexy. Kill if try to touch."_

"_Kill who?"_

"_No touchy my Sak'ra-chan…" he mumbled._

_Kushina's laughter was so loud that the camera was shaking. "Nah, wha?" Naruto mumbled, his eyes opening. As soon as his mind registered what was in his face he shot up, his blanket falling down to reveal him clad only in green boxers with orange swirls. "Mom, what in hell are you doing?!"_

"_Showing Saku-chan how adorable you are when you're asleep!" Kushina said, laughing._

"_Mom! Don't!" Naruto said, getting up._

_Kushina turned around and ran, shouting, "but you're adorable!" you could hear Naruto's feat pounding in the background. Kushina turned in to a bathroom and quickly shut and locked the door._

_Naruto pounded on the door, causing it to shake. "There better not be any evidenced of my feelings on that tape, mom!" he shouted, his voice a bit muffled through the door._

_Suddenly a door could be heard opening and a voice saying, "Naruto! What in hell's going on?!"_

_Naruto stopped pounding on the door. "Dad, mo-_

"_You know what, Naruto, I don't want to know. Now stop pounding on the door and go back to sleep. If you have to use the bathroom that badly, __we do have__ more than one you know."_

_Naruto grumbled in response and Kushina laughed. Then the screen went black._

* * *

I stared at the screen in shock.

"So, now do you believe us, Sakura-chan?" Kushina asked. My only response was to keep staring.

"Give her a minute, Mom, I think she's in shock." Ino said happily.

Temari came over and waved her hand in front of my face. "Sakura! Hello, are you in there?!" She turned to Kushina and said, "I think she just died a little on the inside."

"H-he… he loves me? Naruto loves me?" I asked, dazed.

"Of course he does! Why the hell do you think we've been telling you that? It's about time you came to your senses!" Temari said and then proceeded to smack me on the back. I fell forward off the seat.

"Mom, you're a genius!" Ino said happily, hugging her mother.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you going to cooperate now?" Kushina asked me as I tried to pick myself up from off of the floor. I brushed the hair from out of my eyes, socked Temari in the shoulder as payback, making sure to put the teeniest amount of chakra into it, before I made my reply.

"Hell yeah! Shannaro!"

* * *

Not too many changes too this chapter... Probably the one I've least changed.

Hope you enjoyed it,

~Kassy


	9. Of Hospitals and Stilettos

I slumped down in my seat, tilted my head back and shut my eyes, thankful for the break. It had been packed, one of the busiest days I'd ever seen here at the hospital. What was even worse was that this was my first day back. Tsunade had allowed me to go back to work (only at the hospital, though). I could normally handle days like this no sweat, but that damned vacation had made me soft and unused to the chaos that is the hospital. I do, however, believe the only reason Tsunade-shishou let me come back to work is because of this chaos. She'd probably put me back on mandatory leave as soon as things calmed down here.

"Haruno-sama, you're needed in room D-12." Amaya said, walking towards me. My eyes shot open.

"What, am I the only one here today? I just got done helping Kino-san give birth to her quintuplets! I need a break, can't someone else do it?" I asked, furious, this was my break time, they should know not to bother me!

"Err, well…" Amaya said nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. She's an intern, and like most interns, is deathly afraid of my temper. "Uh, Tsunade-sama sent for you, said it was a special case…"

"What the hell…? What could… never mind!" I said, before trying to calm myself so that I wouldn't scare the poor girl to death. "Thank you for letting me know, Amaya-san. You said room D-12, right?" I asked her as I stood, straightening my white lab coat that I wore over a black pencil skirt and a white button-up dress shirt. I had refused a long time ago to wear the nurses uniform, seeing as my mentality at the time was to cover as much as I could. My first though upon seeing the uniform? 'No way will I ever be caught dead wearing that!'

I left the break room and proceeded to walk down the hallway, my black stilettos clicking with every step I took. Ah, yes, the stilettos. Why was I wearing stilettos to work you ask? Well, they were Ino's idea, not mine. When I found out they were making me wear them to work, the 'they' being Ino, Temari, and Kushina, I had protested, telling them that they were impractical. Ino whined at me, telling me that it was important to the 'plan.' When I had asked how, she told me simply "they make you're legs and ass look good!" Since I was able to actually walk in them (thanks to Tsunade's training—Tsunade-sama has some weird requirements, I'll tell you that much) and since they were being incredibly stubborn on this (they also threatened to make me wear the dreaded nurses uniform, among other things), I relented. So here I am, forced into these damned heels and this damn skirt, when I could be in nice comfy slacks and tennis shoes. At least they let me keep my lab coat ("Everyone loves a sexy doctor, Sakura-chan!" - Kushina).

As I approached room D-12 I grabbed the patients chart off of the front of the door. I then proceeded to turn the knob on the door and push it open with my hip as I opened the patients file and thumbed through it. I let the door close on its own as I looked down and started to read.

"The hell?! I told them that I'm fine, I don't need some damn intern fawning over me! The last two were enough, damn it!" A gruff voice all but growled.

"Fine then, 'this damn intern' can get Tsunade-shishou to 'fawn over you.'" I stated, my voice holding only sarcasm. Now I see why they sent for me, the only hospital staff Naruto will tolerate when he's a patient are Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-nee-san, and myself.

His head snapped in my direction. "Sakura-chan!" he said in shock.

I smirked, "Next time, look to see who it is before you open your mouth, baka!" I said, my voice conveying my amusement. It had been a few days since I'd last seen him and a few days since I'd found out about his feelings for me and had resolved that I would get my blonde idiot to admit his feelings for me. Of course that damned nurses outfit would've come in handy right about now, but I'd locked it away somewhere deep within the confines of my attic. I'd just have to work with what I had, which wasn't bad, but it was still no nurses outfit. I sent a silent thank you to Ino, Temari, and Kushina, and then thought to myself, 'Operation: Seduce Blonde Baka is a go.'

* * *

"Ne, they normally send in at least a third nurse before they have Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, or you take over, Sakura-chan, I didn't think you'd be here yet!" I told her honestly, still shocked. I shook myself out of my stupor before taking her in.

'Oh, hell…' I thought to myself as my eyes made their way down her body. 'What the hell is she…? Where did she…? Holy hell, this is better than any outfit I could've imagined, even that nurse one I dreamed up… The only way that outfit would look better is if it were on the floor… That smirk, the look she's giving me… that… is that lace I see her bra?! Gah, those legs…' I could feel myself getting hard and I hoped to Kami she wouldn't notice… 'Okay Namikaze, calm down! Don't think about that… Uh… lets see… Ero-senin! Yeah, that old geezer has nothing sexy a bout him! Let's see, Ero-senin and my travels… Ero-senin always peeked on girls in the bathhouse… Sakura in the bathhouse, in a towel… NO! Erm, let's see… DAMN IT! EVERYTHING I THINK ABOUT SOMEHOW LEADS BACK TO HER!'

"Naruto? Hello?" I jumped in surprise, not having noticed Sakura walking over to my bed.

"Oh… S-Sakura-chan! I guess I sort of spaced out for a second there…" I said and then let out a short, nervous laugh. I would normally have at least minimal control of the situation, but with Sakura, especially like this, I have no control.

"Okay, now you're breathing is a bit labored, so I'm going to need to check it with a stethoscope, alright?" She asked, but before I could answer she had already put the buds of the stethoscope into her ears and was now incredibly close to me with the cold metal end of the medical instrument pressed against my chest. My breath hitched. Not from the cold metal, but from the close proximity of her face. My eyes traveled down from her face to her neck and then down to the top of her shirt. Thanks to the fact that the first few buttons of her top were undone, I had a VERY nice view. 'Shit, look away, moron! You shouldn't be ogling her like this. Look somewhere else!' I dropped my eyes to the floor. 'Holy shit, those shoes! No, no, don't think about the dream of her in just the shoes and stockings- damn it!'

"You alright, Naruto?" She asked pulling away.

"Erm, yeah. C-can I, uh, go now?" 'Before I do something I regret…' I finished in my head.

"Not yet, still have to see if there's any damage to your chakra network or if you broke or sprained something." She said, before she grabbed my wrist. I felt the glowing warmth of her chakra flooding through me as she did whatever it was that checked my chakra system. "Your all clear for your chakra network, but you're still not in the clear yet." Then she began poking and prodding at various bones in my body. I was fine until-

"Ouch!" I gasped.

"Ah." Sakura said before deftly lifting my shirt up and over my head.

"Wh-what're you doing, Sakura-chan?!" I asked in confusion.

"Trying to get a better look at your ribs, dummy!" She said, exasperation evident in her voice as she examined my abdomen. "Hold still!" she chastised me as I fidgeted. What she didn't know was that the only reason I was fidgeting was because her touch was driving me crazy. She'd never touched me like this before. Sure, she'd looked for fractures in my bones before, but it had never felt like THIS! This felt much more intimate, it was almost like she was …caressing me…

"Sakura." I said, my voice accidentally taking on a husky tone. "Sakur- OUCH!" I cut myself off as a wave of pain hit me.

"Mm-hmm. Yup, fractured rib, nasty bruise, too. But it's healing nicely." She murmured, eyes on the bruise I hadn't noticed on my abdomen.

"Yeah, well, you know how fast I heal, Sakura-chan!" I said happily, hiding the fact that I was inwardly berating myself once again for my lack of self control.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." She said softly, looking up at me through her thick, pink lashes.

"Sakura, I-" I broke off, having no idea what I was trying to say. My throat felt tight and my mouth felt like I hadn't had a drink of water in days. And my pants were still tight, too.

"Naruto…" She murmured quietly, I could tell that her face was getting closer to mine, or was my face getting closer to hers? At that moment, my world consisted only of Sakura. A voice somewhere in the back of my mind was screaming at me not to do this, that this would ruin everything, but one look into those emerald pools and the voice was instantly silenced.

"S-Sakura…" I whispered as just as our lips were about to meet.

Suddenly a soft knock was heard and Sakura and I both shot back. The door opened to reveal a frazzled looking nurse holding a folder and medication. "Aika-san, I'm sorry, but your doctor said-" she cut off as she looked up and noticed us staring at her.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I have the wrong room!" She said, before turning around and exiting the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

Sakura turned to me and said, "Where was I? Oh! Naruto, I'm prescribing you some pain medication for that rib and ordering you to two weeks leave from missions and training, with absolutely no strenuous activity. And if I hear anything about you disobeying my orders, then I'll triple that time, are we clear?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. I'm also having you stay for a night, that way if you do disobey my orders, then at least that injury will have gotten a night to heal. You'll be released in the morning." she said, before turning and leaving the room. I stared after her, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

I leaned up against the inside of my office door and slowly slid to the floor. That made it twice now that he'd almost kissed me, but then Amaya had to come barging in without even knocking on the damned door! We were so close too, damn it! And I knew him, so I knew that he'd try to make up some dumb excuse as to why he'd almost kissed me.

I'd also seen the fact that he'd gotten hard. I was pleasantly surprised, I didn't think I'd ever be able to pull anything like that off, because I've never thought of myself as even remotely attractive. Who knew I had that effect on him?

I looked up at the clock on my wall. "Oh, thank Kami my shift is over!" I said, before pushing myself up off of the floor and exiting my office. I had a lot to tell the girls.

* * *

"So, I have called this meeting to order to inform you that they finally seem to be making some progress." I said from behind my desk, before popping open my bottle of sake.

Murmurs of "Finally!" could be heard throughout the room.

"But Tsunade-sama, I recently found out that Kushina's been helping them out!"

"Yes, Kushina, Jiraiya does have a point." I said, turning my eyes towards the woman in question.

"Hey, you guys never said that helping them out wasn't allowed!" she said indignantly.

"That is true, we never did directly say that that was not allowed." I said before taking a sip of my sake.

"But, we never said that it wasn't, either." Minato chimed in from beside Kushina.

"Minato-kun!" Kushina whined, shocked at her husband.

"But if we didn't say it was, then doesn't that automatically make it alright?" Kurenai said, trying to defend her friend.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." I said calmly.

"But shouldn't it have been obvious that direct interference was not allowed?" Asuma argued.

"Oh, fine then, take my 500,000 yen! I just want grandbabies!" Kushina said, pouting.

"Kushina, you're not exactly out of the betting pool just yet. However, I wouldn't have gotten involved the way you did." I told her, hoping to calm her down.

"But I don't really care about the money, I just want to see my son and the girl I think of as a daughter happy! That's why I got involved," Kushina voiced. "And-"

"Yes, we know you want grandchildren, koishii, but first they have to get together." Minato told her lovingly. This made me smile.

"But at any rate Kushina, you did get my apprentice to actually willingly go along with Ino and Temari's plan, so I must applaud you on that. At any rate, since we did not actually state that it was against the rules, you are still in fact a part of this bet. Any other matters we need to discuss?" I asked, my eyes scanning each of the rooms occupants.

"Yes, we do."

"What is the matter, Kakashi, my rival?!" Gai questioned Kakashi.

"Well, it seems that Sasuke, among others, has taken an interest in Sakura. It seems he not only wants to date her, but also has the intention of marrying her." he said from the far corner of the room.

"And you know this for sure?" I asked.

"Yes." he stated.

"Hmm, then this could pose a problem, as your pupil is stubborn." I said, hands now under my chin, trying to contemplate how this would effect everything.

"But my son is even more determined to protect Sakura, even more so then I am." Minato murmured.

"True." I said, "I suppose we'll just have to see how this plays out. Before you all leave, would anyone like to change their bet?"

* * *

"This sure was a good idea." I murmured quietly to myself. On my way home from work I always pass the park, today however, I had decided that I would stay for awhile and just relax, take a walk around. It was a beautiful spring day, the gentle breeze carried the sweet sent of cherry blossoms towards me as it flowed, rustling the trees and my hair, and causing loose petals from various spring blossoms to break away and float gently with it. The sweet laughter of children could be heard as they ran around, chasing one another. I sighed in contentment, oh how I loved days like this. The only thing that would make it perfect would be having my Naruto here, but he was still cooped up in the hospital. At least he'd be released in time to spend my birthday with me tomorrow.

I continued to walk along the dirt path, staring at the various trees that held my namesake. I used to wonder how I, someone so unattractive, could be named after something so wonderful, so beautiful. But now, now that I know he loves me, I know I am beautiful, or at least I feel that way, because that's the way he sees me. It's funny, the world never seemed this amazing, this alive, until I found out that he returns my feelings. Now I feel like even if the world were to crumble now, it wouldn't even mater, because he loves me. The only things that would be more perfect would be to actually have him say those words to me, to have him kiss me, to be with him in every way…

'He loves me!' I thought, grinning and twirling around in a circle.

"You look happy." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump.

* * *

Who can that be? Those of you who already know, don't spoil it!

I hope you enjoyed reading it,

~Kassy


	10. Of Long Walks and Threats

"Kyuubi!" I exclaimed happily, grinning at the my love's head summon. "How have you been?"

"Okay, and you?" he asked, flashing me a toothy grin as his tails swished back and forth behind him.

I grinned and laughed, "Never better! Where ya headed to?"

"To the hospital, seems Kit is injury prone. But then again, you already know that." he replied, which made me laugh again. "So what's got you so happy, Koneko?"

I smiled at the old nickname. "Nothing. Everything. Life. I just-" I sighed, still smiling, and shook my head. "It's rather hard to explain, Kyuubi-kun."

"Well would you mind trying to explain then? I haven't seen you this happy in ages." he said, looking at me, his curiosity plain on his face.

"Alright, I'll try. Would you like to head over to the hospital and I'll do my best to explain?" I inquired.

"Sure, but didn't you just get off of your shift at the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes, but it would save you time, wouldn't it? Besides, I don't mind the walk." I said, smiling down at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "Alright, Koneko. Now, tell this old fox what's got my Koneko so happy that she's spinning in circles."

"Well, it started a few weeks ago…" I started as we began to make our way towards the hospital.

* * *

"It's about damn time one of you two saw what's right in front of you, but to think that it took Kit's mother videotaping him talking in his sleep to get one of you to realize it! And you tried to seduce him?! I knew there was a reason I call you Koneko! I'm very proud of you, Kitten, and extremely happy that you're trying to take matters into your own hands." Kyuubi said, his tails lazily swishing behind him as he walked. "Say, what time are visiting hours over?"

"Oh, at around ten at night, but they should let you stay later since you are his summon." I said, extremely happy that Kyuubi-kun was pleased with my efforts. "If they try to kick you out though, then just tell them that I said it was alright that you stay as you are supposed to be making sure he stays there and doesn't try anything funny."

"Will do, Kitten. Now you best be getting home, the sun's starting to set and you never know what kind of weirdos are out there." he said, not entirely joking.

"Kyuubi-kun! Not only am I a grown woman and a Kunoichi, but I am apprentice to one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama! I think people will think twice before messing with me and if by chance they do then it's more than likely that I can handle them." I told him, and feeling a bit peeved, I turned and began to walk in the direction of home once again.

"I know, but I wouldn't want my favorite Koneko getting hurt." he called after me in a teasing tone.

"Whatever you say, Kyuubi-kun!" I called over my shoulder before continuing my walk.

* * *

"Hello, Sakura-san." I looked over my shoulder to see who had addressed me.

"Ah! Hello, Sasuke-san." I said, turning to face him. I didn't want to be rude to him, after all, he is Naruto's best friend. I was only vaguely familiar with him, but from what little time I'd spent around him I knew that he was aloof, somewhat arrogant and cocky and could be rather cold. He drew a lot of attention from both Kunoichi and civilian women from of varying ages from around the village. He had his own fan club and when he would pass by, many people would often swoon, squeal, screech, and/or faint. To be honest, it would get rather annoying and I honestly wasn't seeing what they saw. Who would want someone who, to most people appeared to have the personality of a rock? Perhaps there was something more to Uchiha-san than met the eye? After all, I doubt Naruto-kun would spend so much time around him if he were that bad? Perhaps I should ask Naruto about him later? I really shouldn't be judging someone who I hardly know.

He had caught up with me and we were now walking side by side. "Might I ask why you are walking unescorted so late?"

"Unescorted?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yes, without an escort." he repeated. I know what unescorted means!

"Why would I need an escort?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because Sakura-san, a woman of your stature, let alone any woman, shouldn't be out and about this late without an escort." I then understood completely.

"That is a completely sexist and inappropriate thing to say, Uchiha!" I growled out, my temper flaring to life. Naruto's best friend or not, I wasn't going to take this lightly.

"I didn't mean anything-"

I cut him off, reeling in fury, "No, you listen here and you listen good, Uchiha. I've worked hard to be a good kunoichi and an excellent medical ninja. I'm better than anyone, including Tsunade-sama, in my field and I will not have my accomplishments belittled by a man simply because he insists that I am frail, weak, and unable to defend myself because I am a woman. If you're going to have a sexist attitude around me, then you can leave, because I have no want nor need of company with morals and ideals such as the likes of yours!" with that, I stormed off.

"Sakura-san, wait!" I heard before I felt him grab my wrist. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded!"

I turned towards him, glaring as I forcefully yanked my wrist out of his grasp. I laughed sardonically, "Oh, yeah? Well, could've fooled me! It sounded to me like you were making yourself out to be a pompous, sexist asshole, but I could be wrong. So what did you really mean, pray tell?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry, but it's been ingrained in my head practically from day one that women are to be protected and cherished, so when I saw you out here, alone at night, instinct kicked in. I know you're not weak, quite the contrary in fact. I hold much respect for your accomplishments. I didn't mean to belittle you. I honestly didn't intend to offend you in any way, and am very sorry that I did." he finished, looking down at me wearily.

I sighed, his words having calmed me down somewhat, "I suppose that is understandable, especially since as a ninja it's often either follow your instincts or die." I said to him, before narrowing my eyes, "Just don't ever imply I am incapable of protecting myself ever again or I will make sure, one way or another, you are unable to procreate."

I took a bit of pleasure in the fact that his already pale complexion turned sheet white at my threat. I tuned and began walking away, before turning my head back around to look at him and arching an eyebrow, asking in a seemingly sweet tone, "Well, are you going to walk with me or not, Sasuke-san?" I then turned back around and started walking in the direction of the house that my mother and I shared.

"Ah, sure. But are you sure you still want me to es-, er, walk with you, Sakura-san?" he asked, hesitantly.

'I guess my threat really did get to him.' I thought smugly to myself. Aloud I said, "Why not, I could always use the company."

* * *

"Er, so, Sakura-san, what are your plans for your birthday?" I asked, apparently startling her. That was understandable, since I'd been quiet for the past few minutes, struggling to find a way to start a conversation with the vision in front of me.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure, but knowing my friends they're not going to let me have a moments peace. They never let me just relax on my normal birthdays, so since this'll be the big two-oh, they're going to go insane. I love them all to death, but it's giving me a headache just thinking about all of the places they're going to drag me to…" she said, laughing while talking about her friends. I tried to hide the smile that was threatening to stretch across my face at the sound of her beautiful laughter.

"How was your shift at the hospital?" I asked as I became more comfortable conversing with her.

"Oh, it was insane, especially since Naruto's a baka!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. I loved having people like her around, she was so free with expressing her emotions, so unlike my family, who are constantly masking them. Why else do you think I put up with the dobe?

"Wait, why was Naruto at the hospital?" I asked, confused. Dobe hates hospitals.

"Do you even have to ask?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Oh, damn… No! Keep your thoughts pure, she is to be respected, treasured, not thought of as a sex toy! But how the hell am I supposed to keep my thoughts pure when she has that expression on her face and she's dressed like that?! …Damn. Wait, she was dressed like that while Naruto was there?! What the hell?! I suddenly remembered to listen, it honestly isn't a good idea to get this spitfire angry. "Naruto and his training… Gah! He has no sense of control on the field!" she said exasperatedly, causing me to chuckle. Her head shot up and her face showed an expression of shock.

"What?" I asked in confusion as her face slipped into a smile.

"Why Sasuke-san, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh!" she said happily.

"Perhaps if we spent more time around each other then you'd have heard me laugh before." I said, finally letting a smile slide across my face. The way I see it, if she'll possibly be my wife someday, why not allow her to see this side of me, the side even those closest to me rarely saw?

"You're right! Naruto's getting an earful, hogging you all these years!" she said, and I wasn't quite sure if she was joking. "Oh, this is my place! Thanks for walking with me, Sasuke-san!" she said happily as she walked over to her door.

"My pleasure, Sakura-san." I said as she unlocked her door.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-san." she said as she began to slip inside of her house.

"Goodnight. Oh, and Sakura-san?" I asked, causing her to peer around the door. "Just call me Sasuke."

Before she could respond I walked off.

How was I to turn her attentions away from my best friend and to myself? I wondered as I walked away from Sakura's house. I instantly scowled at the thought, she'd always pined after him, always him while I'd stay back in the shadows. I'd never thought that I'd be the jealous type, but here's the proof, staring me in the face. The dobe thought I merely wanted her to get my annoying fan girls off of my back but he's dead wrong.

I love her, honestly, I do. I've loved her practically as long as the dobe has, but I'd stayed away. Why? Because my best friend loved her, that's why, and I thought he'd make her happy. So I'd waited, and waited, and waited for Naruto to make his move. But he never did. He couldn't see that she loved him as much as he loved her, as much as I loved her. Then Naruto's sister gave her that makeover and all of those idiots in the village who hadn't noticed her before began trying to get their hands on her. I let a few weeks go by, thinking that Naruto would finally ask her out and then those idiots would leave her alone, but that baka still refused to do so. So, I then made the decision that if he wouldn't step up and be a man, then I would. I could make her happy, show her how I feel while he refused to. All I have to do is get her to forget Naruto and fall in love with me.

It shouldn't be that hard to make her forget her first love.

* * *

I do realize Sasuke is probably very OOC, but you must realize (if you haven't already) that in this story the Uchiha massacre never happened.

I do hope you enjoyed it,

~Kassy


	11. Of Bear Hugs and Birthdays

"Sakura, wake uuuuuuuuuuuup…" Nuh-uh, I did NOT want to get up.

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled as I rolled over and shoved my head under my pillow.

"Sakura, you'd better get up right now or else." I heard someone say in warning, but I just ignored them, snuggling deeper under my covers. I mean, it's not like they could do any real harm to me, right?

"Alright Sakura, I warned you! Now I'll give you to the count of three. One… Two… Three!" and suddenly I was flying towards the ground. I hit the ground hard and no sooner did that happen did my mattress fall on top of me, _hard_.

"Ino," I bit out, "Why the hell did you flip my mattress?" I yelled as I shoved it off of me.

"I warned you Sakura, you should have gotten up when you had the chance." Ino smirked evilly and turned and started walking towards the door.

"Ino! You couldn't have at least let me sleep in?" I asked while glaring. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"Hmm… NOPE!" Even with her back turned towards me, I knew she was smirking evilly.

"Ino!" I wined.

"Nope, no way was I gonna let you sleep in. And you're not going back to sleep, so don't even think about it! Now hurry up and get dressed, you have a busy day ahead of you." she said, looking back at me from my doorway. I lay there, attempting defiance. "Sakura," Ino warned as she stuck her head back through the door, checking to see if I was doing as she'd said.

"Awe, can't you just let me relax for once Miss Bossy-pants?" I pouted as I got up, my anger having quickly fled once I realized what day it was.

"Sorry Hun, but no. Oh, and Sakura?" She said, turning to leave once more.

"Yeah, Ino?" I asked warily, hoping she wasn't giving me more orders.

"Happy 20th Birthday." She said as she walked toward the stairs.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically as I got up to get myself ready.

* * *

"I see you're ready to go." Ino said as she smiled at me. "Nice outfit." She said as she looked over my red tank, dark blue skinny jeans, and beat up old tennis shoes. "Normally I'd say no to your beat up old shoes, but it ads a nice, casual touch, which is perfect for today."

"Thanks, I, err, tried…" I said unsure of myself. Ino had actually approved of my shoes? I'd thought she'd blow up at me and try to force me to change them, so I'd been prepping myself for a major fight. If I was going to be dragged around all day, then I was at least going to be comfortable. I'd probably never admit this to Ino, but some of the clothes she'd bought me were actually pretty comfortable, like what I was wearing today for instance. And it was actually my style, just, you know, more fitting than my other clothes. Plus, these jeans did make me feel kinda sexy. Once again, something I'd never tell Ino. She'd never let me live it down!

Ino was circling me, giving my outfit closer inspection. "Yes, I'd say this was the perfect outfit for today. That tank shows the perfect amount of cleavage and those jeans make your ass look excellent. Are you wearing sexy underwear?"

"I- What?" I sputtered, my eyes widening.

"Are you wearing sexy underwear?" she repeated.

"Ino! What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded.

Ino grinned, getting an evil glint in her eyes. "Well, if you're going to get laid tonight, then you don't want Naruto seeing you in plain old undies, do you?"

"Ino!" I exclaimed, a blush igniting on my cheeks.

Ino laughed. "Jeez, Sakura, I was just kidding! Besides, with the way Naruto looks at you, I don't think your underwear will matter." My blush deepened. "Now come on! We have a busy day ahead of us!"

I groaned. "What's on the agenda?" I inquired, following her towards the door.

"Oh, you'll see…"

"Awe, c'mon Ino!" I whined.

"Well, It's supposed to be a surprise, but I can tell you about what's going on later tonight." she said, as I turned to lock the front door.

"Okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to the bar!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Wait, what? But you're still underage!" I protested.

"Don't you think I know that, dummy! I'm gonna be drinking non-alcoholic stuff, durr!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gah, fine! But don't come cryin' to me when your ass is in jail!" I said and Ino just laughed. "Now where the hell are we goin'?"

"Shopping!"

"Ino! We just did that a few weeks ago!" I complained.

"I know! Just kidding! It's you're birthday, so I'm gonna try to keep the torture to a minimum! First we're gonna go get Temari, and then we're gonna go see a movie!" she said, her smile getting wider at my relieved look.

"Which one?" I asked, excited that we weren't going shopping.

"Oh, I dunno. It's your birthday, you choose." she responded.

My eyes widened in mock shock. "What, you mean you're actually letting ME have some say in what we do today? I feel special." I said, causing her to whack my arm.

"Oh, shut up!" she said and we both laughed.

"How about that new samurai movie?" I asked.

"Ooo, you man the one with Hino Ryuu in it? I love him!"

"Yup! It's supposed to be a really great movie." I continued.

"He's so fucking hot! I'd so do him! His eyes, his hair, oh, and his smile! He's gorgeous!" Ino said, swooning.

"Not to mention his killer abs." I added, which made Ino stop.

"Wait a second, since when do you ogle men who aren't my brother?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in shock. I blushed.

"I-I don't normally, but, he, erm, just happened to have really nice abs… And how could I have NOT noticed, I mean, did you not SEE his last movie? I mean, when all a guy is wearing is swim trunks, you kinda tend to notice these things…" I rambled.

Ino laughed and started walking again. I followed. "I was starting to get worried forehead! But why his abs?" she questioned.

"I like abs, okay? He's the only guy I know of who could compete with Naruto's." I mumbled, embarrassed. I had a feeling that a blush would wind up having a permanent presence on my face today. Great.

She raised her eyebrow. "Since when do you know what my brother looks like shirtless?" She asked, smirking. "Do you spy on him in the shower or something?"

My blush deepened. "What, no! If you must know, piggy, I've ran into him a few times while he was training. He has a tendency to train shirtless. Do you realize how hard it is to keep from staring? I could have died the first time it happened!"

"Next time that happens, stare." Ino stated.

"What, why?" I asked in confusion.

"It'll let him know you want him. But don't gawk, let your eyes travel. Show him with your eyes how much you want him. Works every time." Ino said.

"Uh, I'll try and remember." Like hell I would.

"This is gonna be the best girls day out ever!"

* * *

"Was that not an awesome movie?" Ino shouted rather loudly as we exited the theater, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down before you trip and fall flat on your face, Ino!" Temari said only semi-joking.

Ino turned towards us, "But Temari, don't you know that that's Sakura's job!" They both started to snicker and I shot a playful glare at the both of them.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the ground likes to trip me!" I said before all three of us dissolved into a laughing fit. The stares we were getting were totally worth it.

"It's cause the-" Laugh, "ground thinks-" Gasp, "that you're the best-" Snort, "kisser EVER!"

"I think-" Pant, "Ino's right Saku!"

"It-" Gasp. "Loves me!" Snicker, gasp, "Can't breathe! Sides-" Pant, "HURT!" I gasped, clutching my sides before falling over.

It took us several minutes to calm ourselves down and by the time we did we realized how ridiculous we looked. Ino had fallen and landed on her butt, I had landed on my back and was clutching my sides, and Temari was leaning on the wall for support so that she wouldn't lose her balance like Ino and I had. Why had Ino and I lost our balance? 'Cause we're idiots, that's why. Why did we get into a laughing fit? 'Cause my random bouts of klutziness was the butt of many of our inside jokes, including this one. The ground is apparently in love with me, go figure, eh?

I sat up, still trying to catch my breath, "So, what's next on the agenda?" I said as Ino and I got up and started to dust ourselves off.

"Well, we're doing things that you love today, so what do you think we're doing?" Temari asked.

"And no, we're not letting you anywhere near the hospital. We know you love work, but it's your birthday, so you aren't allowed to work! You're going to get pampered today, even if we have to tie you down to get you to cooperate!" Ino said, glaring at me.

"Alright…" Truth was, I had no clue what they had planed. Knowing them, we could end up doing something as random as scuba diving… "I dunno… What are we doing?"

"You'll see!" Ino said as Temari pulled out a- oh Kami, was that a _blindfold_?

"No! Nope, not in a million years am I going to let you two put that thing on me and lead me to Kami-knows-where!" I said, slowly backing away like a cornered animal.

"Saku, just relax, we're not going to lead you anywhere you could get hurt." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"How do I know that? How do I know that you two aren't going to lead me to my doom?" I said, eyes wide.

"Sakura, you're being overly dramatic. That's Ino's job, remember?" Temari said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hey!" Ino said indignantly while Temari and I snickered.

"So, what do ya say Saku?"

"Alright Temari, I trust you, Not so much Ino though…"

"Hey!"

"But if I end up being led to my doom then I will haunt both of you!"

"As well as do certain _things _to Naruto in his sleep, things not appropriate for children's eyes."

"Ino!" I shrieked. There's that blush again. Damn it.

"What? We all know it's true!" Ino said, smirking. "Especially judging by your blush…"

I glared at her, "Damn you, Ino, damn you…"

"Alright! Can we quit talking about Sakura Ghost-raping Naruto?" Temari said in attempt to stop any possible argument. "Come on Sakura, let's get this blindfold on you so that we can get going." All I could do was grumble as Temari tied the blindfold around my eyes and adjusted it until they had succeeded in rendering my vision useless.

* * *

Gah, I still can't see anything! This is totally aggravating, it's been almost an hour! Okay, maybe it hasn't been an hour, but that's what it feels like…

"Relax Sakura, we're almost there."

"How can I relax Temari? I'm blindfolded for Kami's sake! This goes against everything I was ever taught, I can't even tell where I'm at! You'd be freaking out too!" I said, glaring at them despite the fact that they couldn't see it.

They both had the audacity to laugh, "Well you don't have to freak out anymore Saku, 'cause we're here."

Then I felt air hit my face as the fabric was pulled away.

"Th-the book store? Why-?"

"'Cause we're going on another shopping spree, one that you'll actually enjoy. Buy as many books as you want Sakura." Ino told me smiling.

"Ino, you- but how can you-?"

"Relax Sakura, Ino already cleared it with both of her parents. Now go crazy!"

I squealed. I actually squealed. I ran to Ino and Temari and wrapped them in a bear hug. "I- You- This is the best birthday present EVER! Thank you both so, so much!"

"Uh, Sakura, this one wasn't actually our idea…" Temari said after I had released them from my hug-o-doom.

"Then who…?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"It was actually all Naruto's idea Sakura." Ino explained, "He heard you complaining that you hadn't gotten a new book in quite a while, so he suggested it to me and I cleared it."

"He-" I cut myself off, feeling a huge blush cover my cheeks.

"Yup, all his idea Saku." Temari said softly. "He knows you all too well. Most guys would go with jewelry or flowers or some other cliché, so you know a guy really, really cares about you if knows you'd rather get something like this."

"Just don't tell him we told you—he'll kill me." Ino told me, smiling. "And we all know he'd kill Temari too, but Gaara would kill _him_!" she finished, snickering at the thought. "Now go and enjoy yourself, you nerd!"

And enjoy myself I did.

"So, find everything okay?" Ino asked from her seat at one of the tables in the store. After I ran off to look for books Ino and Temari had sat down and found amusement in watching me run around like a maniac.

"For the most part yeah, though I couldn't seem to find this one book that I've been really wanting. I asked a salesperson if they had any in stock and apparently they recently sold the last copy and won't be getting any until next week…" I sighed dejectedly.

"It's alright Saku. Like you said, they'll get more next week."

"But Temari, that was the last first edition! It's the last book in the series and my copies of the first seven books are first editions!"

"Sakura, calm down, I'm sure we can find another first edition copy somewhere else! I'll tell you what, when I go back to Suna I'll scour every book store for a first edition!"

"And if I find one at another book store around the village or while I'm on a mission I'll buy it for you, okay Sakura?"

"Awe, you two don't have to do that…" and really they didn't, I could always check another book store myself.

"Sure we do, what are friends for?" Temari interjected.

"Exactly! 'Sides, next to us, Naruto, and saving lives, books are what makes you happiest. How books can make one person so happy is beyond me, but that's besides the point. Point being: we're your friends and we want to make you happy, 'cause making you happy makes us happy, and if that makes me sound selfish, then I don't give a-"

"Ino, you're rambling! That's Sakura's job, remember?" Temari interrupted Ino and I stuck my tongue out at her for her comment.

"I suppose it's alright…" I conceded.

"That's the spirit!" Temari exclaimed, to which Ino nodded.

"Now let's get your books paid for and get going, it's way past lunch and I'm starving!"

"Alright Piggy, let's go."

"Who you callin' piggy Forehead!"

"Let's not start this again…"

"Can it Temari!"

~Break~

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed!" Ino said, patting her stomach, "What time is it…?"

"Eh, three o'clock?" I guessed.

Temari glanced at her watch, "Yeah, around three."

"What do you guys have planed next? You do know that it's gonna take a lot to top books and orange chicken?"

"Oh, I do believe we have something that will top that…" Ino said evilly. I perked up immediately, after all, what was better than books and orange chicken? "However, that's going to have to wait 'til later" I instantly deflated.

"What, why?"

"'Cause Saku, you've got to save the best for last! Anyway, we've got something very special planned that we know you'll love!" Temari said encouragingly.

"And that is…?" I wondered.

"We're gonna take you to see a psychic!" Oh great, I knew this day was going too good…

* * *

"Well… this isn't what I expected…" When you think psychic you think cliché mystic motif, you don't think…apartment complex…

"Of course it isn't! We knew that if we took you to one of those over the top people you wouldn't buy it, but if it we're somewhere you'd never expect…"

"Then you'd be more apt to actually pay attention!" Temari finished.

"Besides, Urooboe-sama is the best! She predicted that I was going to marry Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed.

"Ino, she read your palm and said that you'd marry a man with dark hair…" Temari deadpanned.

"So, Sasuke-kun has dark hair!" Temari and I each gave her skeptical looks. "…A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Dream? Yes,"

"Delude herself? No." Temari finished for me.

Ino pouted, "You two are no fun!"

"That's right, Saku and I are buzz kills." Temari said sarcastically. "Anyway, what our dear deluded friend was trying to tell you is that Urooboe-sama is the best. We've both gone to her several times and can tell you that she is extremely accurate. Besides, you know we'd only take you to the best and not some phony. Please, just keep an open mind. She knows nothing of your situation, so there's no way that she can rig them."

"Alright, I'll try to keep an open mind. If only so that you guys aren't completely wasting your money on this." I said, finishing with a sigh. I'll believe in a lot of things, but psychics?

"Oh, just you wait Sakura, we'll make a believer out of you."

"Sure Ino, just keep telling yourself that."

"Will do Forehead, will do."

They suddenly stopped at a door in the middle of the first hall on the second floor. It was just a regular door that had 2G written on it in faded paint. I was kinda disappointed that it didn't have 'Madame Urooboe' in huge, flashy cursive on it, because that could've given me an excuse to turn and run.

Ino knocked on the door and we only had to wait a few moments before the door opened. Behind the door stood a woman in her late fifties or early sixties with graying purple hair, deep blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"Ah, Ino, Temari! Come in, come in, I've been expecting you." She said as she ushered us inside and over to a plush couch, "Oh, and I see you've brought a friend with you. What's your name, dear?" she asked as she sat in a chair opposite us, the coffee table the only thing in-between us.

"Oh, erm, Haruno Sakura." I stuttered. This was really not what I was expecting. At all.

"Wonderful to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Urooboe. Now, would you like your palm read? Or perhaps tea leaves? Tarot maybe?" She inquired.

"Uh, well I've never done this sort of thing before, so I haven't got a clue. Any suggestions?"

"I think you should go with the cards, Sakura. After all, they are Urooboe-sama's forte." Ino suggested, grinning.

"Ah, alright. I guess I'll go with tarot?"

"Excellent choice, Sakura-san!" The grin that lit her face could've rivaled Naruto's. Believe it or not, I was beginning to like this lady, phony or otherwise. "Now is there anything specific you'd like to know about? Money? Friends and family? Or perhaps a love question?"

"Uh…"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura'd like a love reading Urooboe-sama." Temari told Urooboe-san.

"Now Temari, I'm sure Sakura would like to decide for herself what kind of reading she'd like." Urooboe-san chided lightly.

"She's right Urooboe-san. I think I will take a love reading." Why not? I figured it would at least be entertaining.

"Excellent choice, Sakura-san. Now, is there anything specific you'd like to know?"

"I do actually. I'd really like to know if I'll ever be with my true love, if that's alright?" Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

"It's perfectly fine, Sakura-san." with that she took her cards out of a silken bag and began to shuffle. She shuffled a few times before flipping the cards one by one until there were six in an 'L' shape.

"L for love?" I asked in amusement. The cards were beautiful, I'd give her that.

"You could say that." she murmured, her focus on the cards. She stared at them for a few moments, studying them, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hmm… You haven't had very much experience at all and doubts have clouded your thoughts towards love, but recently your doubts have dissolved and you've received clarity." I could feel my eyes widen and I didn't even have to look to know that both Temari and Ino were smirking. She stared at the next two, all of her focus on the cards.

After a little while she speak softly, "You want someone who can protect you, someone who will make you feel safe." At this Temari and Ino gave me funny looks. Truth is I'd never told them what I loved most about Naruto: he made me feel safe. "What you need is someone who will be loyal to a fault, someone who would never abandon you." My eyes widened even further, maybe they would turn me into a believer.

She then turned her attention to the last two. A little while later—though not forever—she spoke again. "What you can offer your potential suitor is love, devotion, honesty, and much, much happiness. Your future in love… hmm… there is an obstacle in your path, but there's no way to tell whether or not you overcome it."

"How can you not tell?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh Hun, what I mean is that sometimes a person has no control over whether or not the obstacle will affect the outcome and sometimes they do. What I saw in this card is that it's both you and outside factors will determine the outcome."

"I… think I understand now. So there's an equal influence? Me and the obstacle?"

"Yes, perhaps this obstacle is a third party of sorts. Am I making any sense?"

"So there's going to be someone who's in the way of Sakura's true love?" Ino asked in shock.

"Possibly, but this particular card is vague. I can't get a good feel for it." Urooboe-san said, her brow furrowing as she tried to focus on the card. "But you have to remember, the future changes all the time, but there are certain things that are also set in stone. At least that's what I believe."

"So then, how will I know if this'll come true?"

"No telling, but I'll tell you what, if things haven't sorted themselves out in a couple of weeks then you come back here and I'll give you another reading on the house."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than willing to pay." after all, this was how she made a living for herself.

"It's no problem at all dear!" she said, smiling as she stood up. "Now I'll see you girls next time. My four-thirty should be here in a few minutes."

"Wait, it's four-thirty?" Ino shouted, now panicking. She grabbed both Temari and I by the arm and started to drag us towards the door.

"Bye Urooboe-sama!" Temari shouted over her shoulder as Ino dragged us towards the stairs.

"What's so important about four-thirty?" I asked Temari as best I could, seeing as Ino had grabbed our opposite arms and we were facing opposite directions.

"We're going to be late!" Ino shrieked, now running freakishly fast.

"What the psycho dragging us around—will you slow down?—is trying to say is that we're going to be late for our appointment."

"Appointment? What appointment?"

"We've got a spa appointment at five, but it's all the way across the village." Temari explained.

"Which we are going to be so late for! They wont take us if we're late!"

"Relax Ino, we booked this appointment _way _in advance. They're not going to care if we're a few minutes late." Temari said in an attempt—probably a futile one, but an attempt none the less—to calm Ino down.

"Why are we going to a spa anyway?"

That caused Ino to stop in her tracks. On the other hand, Temari and I toppled over, seeing as we still had our momentum going. "The hell Ino?" Temari growled as she stood up. She then offered her hand to me and helped me up. We then both attempted to dust ourselves off.

"_Why _are we going to a spa?" Ino asked incredulously. "It's your birthday for crying out loud! You're supposed to be pampered, remember?"

"In all honesty Ino, I would be perfectly happy if all we got to do was hang out cooped up in my house all day, so long as I got to spend it with my best friends. Being pampered doesn't really matter to me."

"Sakura… It's your special day, the transfer from kid into adult, so let us pamper you. This is only gonna happen once." Ino said with a sad look on her face. What can I say? The girl loves spoiling those she cares about. Whomever managed to capture her heart would be very, very lucky.

"She makes a good point Sakura. Next year we'll hide out at your house and just hang out, but this year has to be special. It will, just stick with us and our hair-brained schemes and this day will be extraordinary, you'll see. 'Sides, haven't you had fun so far?"

"Yeah, I have. I suppose I can grin and bear it, just this once."

"Yay!" Ino shouted, sadness dissapearing as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ino, you're gonna kill Sakura if you don't let her breathe!" Ino suddenly realized she was slowly killing me and quickly let me go.

"Sorry Saku…" She said, sheepish.

"It's alright…" I rasped as soon as I'd gotten enough breath to actually talk. "So, our appointment…?"

"Oh my Kami, we're so late!"

* * *

"Mmm, so, what's after this…?" This masseuse was extremely skilled.

"Let's never leave…" Ino murmured dreamily.

"I second that…" Temari muttered from my other side.

"We can't stay here forever guys, though that would be awesome."

"That's right, eat your words, Haruno!" Ino shouted, suddenly coming out of her massage educed cloud.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong! But you never answered my question…" I said, pouting.

"Uh, let's see… It's around seven-thirty, right?" Temari guessed.

"Yup." I replied after glancing a the clock on the wall.

"Then we've got around forty-five minutes to get to our next destination. Right, Temari?"

"Right. We'd better get going, otherwise we'll be late. Again. Told you they'd still take us." Temari replied, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Let's just go grab our stuff and go." grumbled Ino.

"So, we're going to the bar next?" I inquired. Truth was, I really wasn't in the mood for drinking.

"Spoil-sport!" Temari accused Ino.

"What can I say? She wouldn't shut up until I gave her at least _some _of the details! You know how stubborn she is!" Ino whined. And thus, the argument continued until we'd grabbed out stuff and were out the front door.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold if I already know where we're going!" I whined. Stupid, evil blindfold. "Remind me to burn this damn thing after this!"

"The reason is that you know we're going to a bar, but you don't know _which_bar we're going to." I heard Ino tell me.

"Plus, if we didn't put the blindfold on you, then it would ruin our other surprise." voiced Temari.

"Wait, surprise? What other surprise? I thought that the bar was the last of it!" I whined.

"The bar was our final destination, not our last surprise!" Ino exclaimed.

"Besides, the bar is the perfect ending to a girls day out, right?" I could almost literally hear the grin in Temari's voice.

"Uh, sure-"

"And now I actually have a drinking buddy!"

"What, Shika too lame when drunk?"

"Shut it, Ino!"

"Are we almost there?"

"Oh, for the love of Kami! Yes, in fact we're actually here! Ino, get the door!" I felt Ino let go of my right arm and then herd a door creak open in front of me. Then I felt Temari let go of my left arm and shove me from behind. Suddenly I heard the door slam shut from behind me. What the hell was going on?

"Guys…? Why is it so quiet?" I wondered. Bars weren't usually this quiet, I knew at least that much. What's worse? I didn't know where Ino and Temari had gone. "You guys… this isn't funny!" I was panicking now.

I suddenly felt the familiar whoosh of air as the blindfold fell from my face and I was blinded by the lights I could now see.

"Surprise!" I heard from around me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my vision. As soon as my vision had adjusted—which didn't take vary long—I saw all my friends and family standing there smiling at me. We were inside the Namikaze's house, not a bar. Well, that explained a lot. Everyone was there! Everyone except- I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach as I realized exactly who was missing. Maybe he had a mission assigned to him earlier today…?

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." came from behind me. I turned my head and there he was. Naruto. I turned the rest of myself and tackled him into a bear hug. I guess he was the one who untied my blindfold. And the one who let me freak out…

I smacked his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For letting me freak out like that, you baka!"

"They didn't tell me I was the one who was going to have to untie the blindfold, they just walked away, so I snuck behind you to untie it! I could've let you freak out even more than you did."

"Wait… Sorry Naruto, I had no idea… I thought… I'm going to kill them!" I turned to try to find Ino or Temari in the crowd, but they'd ran off and hid, knowing I'd want to kill them. I sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to kill them later…"

"I'll find them for you and do it myself. Leaving you like that, when you had no idea what was going on… We didn't even make a sound…" He turned me and shoved me forward, "You go enjoy your party, I'll go deal with them, okay?"

"Alright…" 'Wait a minute… He isn't wearing orange? The hell…? Since when does Naruto not wear orange?' I thought to myself as I was swept away into a crowd of people made up of those who cared about me most. As soon as I got the chance to talk to Kushina-kaa-chan I voiced my thoughts.

"You like him without the orange? I convinced him to leave it out and to dress for the occasion." She asked, smiling.

"Sure, I like it, but it's just so… not Naruto. I mean, sure, I'd like it if he didn't dress totally in orange half the time, but _no _orange? 'Sides, the orange has sort of… grown on me."

"So you like him in orange?"

"Well, yes… It's just so odd. But I do like it, it's a nice change."

"I did a good job of helping him pick out something suitable, if I do say so myself. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's wearing orange _somewhere_." she teased, grinning cheekily.

I blushed, "Erm, but how'd you get him to wear it?"

"Simple. I told him I thought you'd like it."

My eyes widened, "He did that for me, gave up his orange?"

"No, no! I told him that you'd probably like it if he dressed up for this, since it is a special occasion. You don't know how long it took me to talk him out of getting an orange dress shirt! Eventually I managed to talk him into the blue one. I couldn't talk him out of the blue jeans or the converse, though. He was convinced that that's what you'd like and knowing you he was right. But, like I said, he's probably got orange on somewhere." she mentioned _again_, causing me to turn a million shades of red. "Oh, Kami Sakura, if you don't stop being such a prude then how am I supposed to have grandbabies anytime soon?" Cue a million more shades of red, if that's even _possible_.

"Erm, Kushina-kaa-chan, don't you think it's a bit, I don't know, _early _to be talking about kids? I mean, he and I haven't even started _dating _yet!"

"It's never too early to be thinking about kids, dattebane!" I sighed, it's amazing how alike Naruto and Kushina-kaa-chan are sometimes.

"If you say so." I replied skeptically.

"Say, I think it's time for cake and ice cream now, Saku-chan! What do you think?"

"Sure, I am actually pretty hungry."

"Hey everybody, time for cake! Make way for the birthday girl!" Kushina-kaa-chan shouted as she began to push and shove her way to the cake. Don't stand between her and Birthday cake. _Ever_. You _will _regret it. I followed closely behind.

Kushina-kaa-chan stood behind the cake—a delicious looking cake at that—and started her speech. "Alright, now it's Sakura's twentieth birthday! She is officially a woman as soon as she blows out those candles. You all know what that means."

"Yeah, means boys'll be linin' up to date Sakura! Not that they already aren't, it'll just be legal now!"

"Thank you Tenten. But before we can sing Happy Birthday to Sakura and have her blow out her candles, we have a tradition. Now you all know this tradition, you each can step up and say a few words to and about Sakura-chan. Since I'm already up here, I'll start."

Plenty of groans were heard throughout the crowd. "Uh, Kaa-san? In the past your speeches haven't always been the… shortest. Maybe you could try to keep your words down to a minimum?"

I saw Kushina-kaa-chan glare at Naruto (who must have found Ino and Temari only a few minutes prior, seeing as I hadn't seen him since he last disappeared), before turning to me, "Sakura, I've known you since you were very small. I've watched you grow from and awkward child into a less—but still kind-of—awkward teenager, into a caring woman who feels comfortable in her own skin. I've watched you go through your ups and downs, and seen you make it through okay. You've finally blossomed and I'm so proud of you. You're like a second daughter to me and such a wonderful, skilled ninja. You're such a sweetheart but you don't let very many see it, and I wish you would. Now, for the sake of keeping this short -" she shot another glare at Naruto, "I'd just like to say good luck in your new life as an adult. Now, who's next?" I was shocked at how many hands were raised. "Hmm, I'll pick… Ino."

Ino walked over and took Kushina-kaa-chan's place beside me. "Alright, Sakura. I've known you for forever, we go way back. You're my best friend, the best friend any girl could ask for. You've kept all of my secrets, held me when I've cried, and been there for me through thick and thin. You're like the sister I never had. I know we fight like cats and dogs sometimes, but what sisters don't? Anyways, I just want to say, thank you so much for everything. You're amazing!" Ino stood up, sniffled a little but, and searched the crowd for the next person. "Hinata, you're up."

* * *

"…And then I tripped over your rubber chicken, which I'm not sure why you have, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is my point: I know we've only known each other a couple of years, but you are honestly the best friend I've ever had." Temari finished. This had been going on for about an hour and a half and about halfway through it I'd started to cry. I had no idea people felt this way about me. "Alright, am I the last person or…?" Temari said as she looked through the crowd. There were no more hands. "Alright, guess I am la-" A hand shot up. "Well, well, looks like I'm not the last person. Naruto, what the hell were you waiting for?"

Naruto made his way over to me, sat down beside me, and pulled me into a hug. He let me go, wiped my tears away, smiled, and then said. "Sorry, but I wanted to be the last one… First of all, Happy Birthday Sakura-chan. I know it's gonna make me sound like a hypocrite, but I've got a lot to say. Let's see, you're my best friend, well, you and Teme, but he doesn't count. I've known you since I was seven, which would make sense because of our age difference." I mentally cringed at the reminder, but hey, he loved me in spite of it.

"You're the sweetest person I know, even if other people don't realize it. You'd do anything for a friend. You're also the best medic I know, you always want to make sure your patients are well taken care of and fully healed. You yell at me and take swings at me with your super strength, usually 'cause I'm being an idiot and deserve it, but you always heal me afterward. You're one of the only people I'll listen to over at the hospital and you always find ways of making me get bed rest when I'm hurt, even though I'm too stubborn to admit that I've gotten hurt. You've always been there for me whenever I've needed you. We've grown up together, so we've been through a lot. We've fought with each other, laughed with each other, and just been there for one another. I don't know what I'd do without you Sakura-chan." he finished, standing up. "Now, let's sing Happy Birthday to our birthday girl."

Everyone came closer to the cake while Naruto went to find matches. A couple seconds later he returned and lit the candles. "Now, on the count of three! One… Two… Three!" Everyone started singing Happy Birthday, and then Naruto said, "Make a wish, Sakura-chan!"

I closed my eyes, made my wish (which I can't tell you what it is or it won't come true! Though I'm sure you've already figured out what it is. And yes, I _am _that pathetic.), took a deep breath, and blew. People started to applaud and cheer. I opened my eyes and saw that I'd blown out all of my candles.

Maybe my wish would come true.

"Alright, now it's time for presents." I herd Minato-tou-san say somewhere in the background.

"Alright! Presents! Presents!" Kiba whooped from somewhere in the crowd.

"Dude, Kiba, shut the hell up, there not even your presents!"

"Can it, Naruto!"

"Both of you shut it! This is Sakura's special day and I won't have you two ruining it!"

"Yes Kaa-chan/Namikaze-sama!" Naruto and Kiba shouted simultaneously.

I walked over to my presents. It was a huge pile, which annoyed, yet somehow flattered me.

"Alright, first one's from me and Minato-kun! Open it Sakura-chan!" Kushina-kaa-chan said as she shoved the small box into my hand.

"Alright…" and with that, I tore into the first of many, many presents. "A… key?"

"Yes, it's for your new house!" Kushina-kaa-chan said excitedly. "You see, with you being an adult now, we figured you'd like to live on your own—unlike a certain bum, who hasn't moved out on his own and married a nice girl yet-"

"Hey! We talked about that!" They did? I'd have to ask her about that.

She pointedly ignored Naruto. "-but that's besides the point! Point being: we're giving you one of the houses on our compound!"

"I- what? But I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense, you're moving in, and that's final!" I knew better than to argue with her when she was set on something. Maybe I could get Minato-tou-san to talk her out of it?

"Besides, we wouldn't feel comfortable with you living on your own anywhere else, Sakura." Minato-tou-san suddenly interjected. Great, they were both dead set on the idea.

"Alright, onward to your next present! This one's from Temari!" As Kushina-kaa-chan finished her sentence a rather large box was placed in front of me. I tore into it.

"A kimono! How'd you…?"

"Your old one was falling apart, so I figured it was time you got a new one. And don't you dare say that I shouldn't have! Just take the damn present and thank me like a normal person, Kami!" Temari ordered, grinning.

"Alright, alright! Thank you." I replied, rolling my eyes. The next one was from Lee—a dozen roses ("of youth! Only the best for my blossom!"). After that was one from Ino, she got me new tennis shoes ...and a rubber chicken wearing a top hat. This list could go on and on… After people dispersed to go get cake and ice cream, I managed to escape to the back yard. I needed fresh air, stat.

I walked over to the old swing set and sat facing towards the clear, starry night.

"Hey." I jumped. My ninja skills were getting rusty. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, Naruto." I said, smiling softly at him as he sat in the swing beside me. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Naruto broke it.

"Enjoying your party?"

I turned to look at him. He was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, looking at the ground, swinging slightly back and forth. "Yeah, but it was getting a bit stuffy. I just wish that they wouldn't of bought all those things for me, I'm not worth it."

He turned his head in my direction and looked me square in the eye. "Believe me Sakura, you're worth it. You're worth so much more than you realize. Why don't you see yourself the way everyone else does? Why can't you see what we, what _I_, see?"

I blushed, he was looking at me so intensely… "You're all blind… Can't you see that I'm not good enough?"

"Bullshit! I _promise _you Sakura, if you could see yourself the way I see you…"

"Then what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Then you could see all of the reasons why I-" he stopped suddenly and looked back down at the ground.

"Why you what?" I prompted, knowing what he wanted to say and willing him to say it. I wish he wasn't in love with me. Why? Because I'm not good enough, not worth it. But if he ever saw what I see, then he wouldn't feel the same as he does now and my soul would probably die. I'd be a shell.

"Nothing, forget it. Here." he said, handing me a wrapped package. "I wanted to give this to earlier, but I forgot to put it into the pile." He got up to leave.

I unwrapped it. "Naruto!" he stopped and turned. "It's the book I've been wanting… but, how? They were all sold out…"

"I went into the book store the other day and saw it was the last one. All of your others are first editions, so I figured you'd like it."

"Naruto… this is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever gotten me…" I got up and hugged him. He knew me all too well.

"Hey, no problem…" he murmured, slowly wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at him.

"You're not wearing orange…" I whispered.

He smiled, "Actually, I am."

Cue the million shades of red. "Baka."

"Yup, that's me." I hadn't realized how close his face was getting until right before our lips met.

* * *

The first of (hopefully) many more kisses to come! And eventually grandbabies, for Kushina's sake. xD

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,

~Kassy


	12. Of Interruptions and Thoughts

"Sakura!" I heard from somewhere behind me. "Get your butt back in here, it's your party!"

I got up from the swing and walked towards the door in a daze. What had just happened? It had been so perfect… He'd kissed me and… Naruto… Why?

"Sakura, there you are!" I looked up to see Ino grinning hugely at me. I guess she saw the look on my face because the grin fell. "What happened Sakura?"

"He kissed me…" I whispered.

"Wait, what? Then why do you look like that?" Her bluebell eyes got wide as she seemingly realized something before they narrowed into slits. "He ran, didn't he? Oh, that bastard! What the hell? Why would he do something like that? I'm going to kill him!"

I shook my head, her rant bringing me out of my haze. I'd never seen her so irate in my life. "Ino, don't. Not tonight. Whatever his reasons for running are, they made sense to him. I'll just go in there and act like nothing happened, then tomorrow I'll find him and talk to him."

She stared at me, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want to do, Sakura? I mean… the love of your life just kissed you and then fled…"

"If it were any other time Ino, I'd gladly run after him, but this is my party and people are here to see me, I can't just up and run out on everyone. Stepping outside for air is one thing, but skipping out on the party is another thing altogether." I paused for a second, considering my next words. "Besides, it's Naruto, he's going to need time to think. If I chase after him now he'll feel cornered and try to flee again. I just have to find Minato-tou-sama and ask him to make sure he doesn't give Naruto any opportunities to leave the village. He needs to come to me and talk to me about it, just like he's got to be the first to admit to his feelings himself. You can't push him into it, Ino, you've got to let him do things at his own time, in his own way."

"Alright Sakura, if you think that's what's best…" Ino said, sounding none too sure.

"Just trust me Ino. Besides, if I run off now, people are going to wonder where I went. Do you really want to explain to everyone a million times what's been going on?" I said, smirking. No way was she going to want to do that, no matter how badly she wanted Naruto and I together.

"Fine," she relented, "but you best go talk to Tou-san about Naruto ASAP."

"Will do." I said, marching past her and through the door.

"Sakura!" I heard as I was squished into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry I'm late! I'm so glad I didn't miss your birthday, sweetheart!"

"Mom!" I hugged her back, grateful for the distraction.

"Oh, my baby's all grown up now!" She says, squeezing me tighter.

"Ungh, Ma- you're gonna suffocate me if you squeeze any tighter." I wheezed, and she immediately released her hug. I took in a big gulp of air, "Geez, Mom. You could kill with those things!" I teased.

"Hey! You used to love those hugs when you were little. Maybe your little ones will like them, too." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

I groaned, "Not you too, mom!"

She shot me a sly smirk, "Ah, Kushina-chan going on about grandbabies again? Figured as much," she says with a laugh. "That Kushina's gonna explode if you and Naruto-kun don't get started on those grandbabies soon. Speaking of which, have you and he been careful, Blossom?"

My eyes widened in shock and horror. I nearly choked. "Mom!" I hissed, mortified.

She schooled her face into the picture of innocence, "What? I'm just making sure my Blossom and her beau are being careful."

I was sure my face was the same shade as Kushina-kaa-chan's hair, if not redder. "Mom! He and I aren't together!"

"Yet, lovely, yet. You will be." She shot me a look before I could protest. "Just trust me on this, Sakura. Have I lied to you yet?" I sighed, resigned, and shook my head no. "Exactly! Now, I'll have your present for you in a bit, but first I'd like to check out that snack table."

I laughed at my mom's usual antics, "Alright mom, love you."

She kissed my cheek but paused before turning away and said, "Sakura, will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" I asked, warily.

"Stop being such a prude," and with that, she turned and disappeared into the crowed, off to the snack table, leaving me more than a bit flustered.

I spotted Temari and walked over to her in a bit of a daze. Once she saw me, and took in my expression, she excused herself from her conversation. I heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome.' as she walked towards me. She ignored him and met me halfway, then all but dragged me into the hallway and into a room. "Okay, Ino filled me in. I know it must've hurt but-"

"Temari, am I a prude?" I interrupted, cutting her off.

"Yes." she replied bluntly, before her expression took on a bit of confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"My mother just asked me to stop being such a prude." I replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

That got more than just a little chuckle from her, "Sakura, yes, you are a prude. You're shy, a bit too shy, when it comes to things of a sexual nature. Your mom knows this, and I think it's just your mom's way of saying that-"

"Temari, stop trying to soften this." I said, cutting her off yet again.

She sighed in impatience, pinching the bridge of her nose. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd take a cue from Shikamaru and mutter 'troublesome' just then. "Basically, Sakura, you need to loosen up."

I blinked, "But I thought…"

"I'm not talking about the medical aspects of it. Sakura, you're too damned shy about sex." She said bluntly, causing me to blush. "My point exactly! Even the word sex has you turning scarlet!"

"Well, I- That's just the way I've always been! I've always been shy about-"

She cut off my protest. "And what about Naruto's check up, huh? You told me later that you had to fight a blush the entire time!" Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Temari shot me a look that said 'We WILL finish this conversation later' and opened the door. After noticing who was there, she then bowed, muttered something about Shilkamaru, and bolted out the door.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I thought I saw you and Temari-san disappear into my son's room," The Hokage said, smiling at me warmly and stepping into the room. I inwardly blanched, not having realized where I was until now. "Ino-chan found me and said that you had a favor to ask of me concerning what's going on between you and Naruto, Sakura-chan."

At this I outwardly blanched, "You know?" I managed to squeak, utterly mortified that my surrogate father knew anything about this… ludicrous plot that Ino had concocted and managed to drag so many others into.

His face held his amusement, "Of course I know, Sakura. I'm not blind, plus Kushina doesn't keep me completely in the dark as to what her daily activities are. I know enough. So, what was that favor, birthday girl?"

I paused for a few seconds to regain my bearings. "Uh, well, you see Minato-tou-sama, I think that Naruto's going to try to use his missions to-"

He cut me off, seemingly already knowing where I was going with this. A conspiratorial look—one eerily similar to his wife's—crossed his face as he said, "I do believe that my boy's been overworking himself a bit too hard lately. I think some time off will do him a bit of good, wouldn't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

I flashed a grateful smile at my father figure. "I think it's an excellent idea, Hokage-sama"

"Well then, we best get you back to the rest of your party." he said, offering his arm, which I accepted.

"I think that sounds wonderful, sir."

* * *

Listening to Lee babble about youth was beginning to grate on my last nerves. I was sort of glad to have skipped out on most of the party, but upset that I'd missed possibly spending time with the guest of honor. Not that that would have mattered, seeing as most of the other guests with whom she would definitely know better would have all wanted and demanded her attention at some point or another throughout the evening. One can only assume that the birthday girl's time would be completely monopolized tonight.

I'd been avoiding coming here because first and foremost this party was for close family and friends. I'm currently neither, yet, but I intend to be both, hopefully soon. But for now I wasn't sure how welcome I'd be, being only the best friend to the current object of her affection. Which brings me to the other reason why I'd been trying to avoid this celebration meant for my beloved; my best friend was there. My best friend with whom I was on rocky terms at best and who would probably kill me for even attempting to lay eyes on what he'd stupidly deemed was much too good for anyone, including himself. That was for her to decide, wasn't it? And he couldn't shelter her forever.

So then, what was I doing here at this party, even after deeming it stupid and illogical to even pass by here? The answer, clear as day, clouts my mind as I ask the question. When it comes to Haruno Sakura, I have no logic, no common sense. My control all but flies out the window, and I'm often becoming a blubbering, romantic fool at the mere thought of her.

She's my weakness, and I was actually terrified to realize that after a while, I'd stopped caring that the mere thought of her could do those things to me, have that effect on me. And then I realize that I don't like it, I love it, and as terrifying that as it is that as an Uchiha I can feel this way, I can't really bring myself to care anymore.

And then I'm brought out of my reverie by Lee's sudden exclamation of something or other, even though I'd been blocking out his voice for who-knows-how-long.

And before I can even think acknowledge him, I'm swept up in the beauty that is Sakura, who even in those beat up old shoes is a vision. I can't help but regret missing participating in the custom and telling her all the things she does to me, means to me. And then my eyes take in the tank top and jeans, savoring her curves, and I realize I can still tell her this as I worship her the way she's meant to.

Once she's mine.

* * *

I'd sat there, swinging with my head down for what felt like forever, contemplating how I'd screwed everything up royally. That's how he'd found me.

"Oi, Kit, why'd you leave the party?" I heard, causing me to look up.

" I fucked up, Kyuubi." I said, sighing.

"So what's new then?" he teased, but sobered when he took a good look at my expression. "What happened?"

"I kissed her." I said, currently hating myself. Kyuubi, staying silent for once, gave me a look that told me to continue. "And I panicked. Ran like a scared little boy. But what else was I supposed to do, stay there and face her rejection? I can't do that. It's one thing to know what will happen but another thing to actually go through. I don't want to face her, but I can't avoid her for forever. I wouldn't want to either. I've got to be adult about this, even if I know it won't go my way." I looked up at the sky, contemplating how to go about this whole thing, longing for something that I knew I had about as much chance at as reaching up and plucking one of those twinkling stars from the sky.

"Well, it's good that your trying to be a man about this, Kit."

Turning my attention to my longtime friend, I gave him a weird look. "What, no 'you idiot, you should've stayed,' or 'She won't reject you'?" I asked, bewildered. This wasn't like my lead summon at all.

"Well, I just figure I'm not going to get through to you, so why bother arguing? It's a hassle, and you're too stubborn. I have better ways to use my time." He said, shrugging. "So, how was it, anyway?"

"The kiss?" He nodded, "It was- I can't really describe it." I said, feeling a huge smile spread across my face.

"Did she kiss you back?"

My attention snapped back to him in an instant. "What?" I asked, shocked.

He raised his would-be eyebrows, expression saying 'you heard me,' and I looked away, my thoughts drifting back.

* * *

I saw her walking towards the old rickety swing set, a bit frazzled looking but still beautiful as ever. I wondered for a minute if I should bother her, before deciding to take a chance, hopefully she wouldn't mind the company.

"Hey." I said, walking over from the tree I'd been leaning on. She jumped, and I fought the urge to chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, Naruto." She said, smiling as I sat in the swing next to her. I kept my eyes on her, just watching as she stared up at the stars.

After a while I spoke, "Enjoying your party?" Just before she turned to me, I looked down, not wanting her to know I'd been staring.

"Yeah, but it was getting a bit stuffy. I just wish that they wouldn't of bought all those things for me, I'm not worth it."

I turned to look at her, shocked. How could someone so wonderful ever think so little of herself? "Believe me Sakura, you're worth it. You're worth so much more than you realize. Why don't you see yourself the way everyone else does? Why can't you see what we, what I, see?"

"You're all blind… Can't you see that I'm not good enough?"

Now that made me angry. Narrowing my eyes and gritting my teeth I ground out, "Bullshit! I promise you Sakura, if you could see yourself the way I see you…"

"Then what?" I heard skepticism in her voice and saw it on her face.

"Then you could see all of the reasons why I-" I cut myself off, realizing where I was about to go.

"Why you what?" She asked, this confused look on her face.

"Nothing, forget it. Here." I said, trying not to sound panicked. Trying to distract her, I picked up the wrapped package I'd placed on the ground earlier. "I wanted to give this to earlier, but I forgot to put it into the pile."

I got up and started to leave, figuring I'd best not risk letting myself slip twice in one night. "Naruto!" I stopped and turned towards her, "It's the book I've been wanting… but, how? They were all sold out…"

I shrugged, it wasn't much. Not like that Kimono, and especially not like a house. "I went into the book store the other day and saw it was the last one. All of your others are first editions, so I figured you'd like it."

"Naruto… this is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever gotten me…" And she hugged me, and I knew then that that damned fight over the last copy had been worth it.

"Hey, no problem…" I said, my tone quiet as I returned the hug.

"You're not wearing orange…" She whispered, big eyes looking up at me.

At that I had to smile, if only she knew… "Actually, I am."

Her face went red and in that moment all I wanted to do was feel her lips on mine. "Baka." She teased, voice still soft.

"Yup, that's me." And then my lips were on hers, and I was in heaven. Strands of her hair tickled my face and I was lost. My hands glided down her soft curves and went to her hips of their own accord, pulling her closer. I licked her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she'd granted and the sweet taste of candied peaches assaulted me. I felt her hands fist my hair as she pressed closer. I heard her whimper.

Which pulled me out of my haze. I shot back out of her arms, feeling cold and numb. How could I have done something so, so stupid? "Crap! I- sorry! Shi-!" I shouted as I turned and fled, hoping against hope that she wouldn't follow.

* * *

"Yes." I answered finally, and looking back at him, I asked in confusion, "But what does that have to do with anything? She was probably just shocked and she did it on reflex. If she'd had a bit of time to process it, then she'd have probably shoved me away." I finished sadly.

"It has to do with everything, Kit. Now, hear me out. If Sakura felt uncomfortable or even assaulted her first instinct is to lash out, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why didn't she hit you? How were you still conscious enough to flee? When you'd do something the lest bit perverted when you were younger, didn't she always send you flying? And wouldn't she always apologize when she'd heal you later, saying with things like that it was fist first?" He asked, stunning me. When he put it that way…

"So some part of her is okay with it?" I asked, bewildered. "Some part of Sakura-chan is okay kissing me?"

"Yes, now at least we have you clued in on that." Kyuubi responded, his grin showing his sharp teeth.

"So that means she's—at least unconsciously—okay with me. And maybe she does have feelings somewhere…" I wondered aloud in awe.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, dumb ass!" He shouted, "Now what are you going to do with this new-found knowledge?"

I stood up, determined. "She feels something for me and whatever it is, I've got to get her to realize it. Maybe then one day she really will feel the same about me."

"You idiot, she does feel the same! It's painfully obvious." he said, shooting me an annoyed look.

"Okay, even if that's true, she still doesn't realize it. I've got to make sure that happens, especially before that asshole can get his hands on her!" I growled, not liking the thought of Sasuke anywhere near my Sakura.

He sighed, "Alright then, moron, what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet, but if I know Sakura-chan, then I know she's not going to admit it… At least not without a bit of coaxing." I crouched down so I'd be eye-to-eye with him. "I think I'm going to need the help of an expert."

* * *

So this chapter is the last to be revamped. If you've read the story before I went back and edited each chapter, then I'd suggest you go back and re-read previous chapters. I've not only edited, but changed and added certain things, so some of you might be confused if you just read the next chapter I upload. Speaking of which, I should have the next chapter out in a week. I'm going to write it and then go over it carefully a few times to make sure I'm giving you all the best quality writing I can. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Much love,

~Kassy


End file.
